Everything Is Not What It Seems
by inkfingers95
Summary: One morning Regina wakes up to a little girl with a note saying she is Regina and Emma's daughter. Will the Queen and Savior come together over this child or kill each other? Posted in one document but very long. Swanqueen.


EVERYTHING IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS

I am driving over to Regina's house after she called me with an emergency. I park the cruises and walk up to the door. After knocking several times I just open the door and walk inside.

"Regina I'm here!" I call coming into the parlor. I hear a noise in the living room and slowly inter it. When I open the door I see Regina on the floor playing with a small child.

"Regina?" I say and her head snaps over to me.

"Miss Swan good you're here." She says in her formal mayor tone. I stand straighter and come all of the way in the the room.

"What is going on? Who is that child?" I ask as she stands and walks over to me. "I found her in my kitchen this morning with this note." She says handing me the note.

Regina and Emma

this is your daughter she is three years old. You may test what I am saying for yourself. But she is both of yours.

I look up from the note to Regina who is watching me with a worried expression. I look from her to the little girl in the floor.

"You believe this?" I ask waving the note around.

Regina shakes her head "I didn't at first but then I tested her for myself. Besides she has my hair and skin tone but Emma she has your eyes." She says and I sigh shaking my head.

Regina walks over to the little girl and then motions me over. I walk over and she raises her hand. She runs it over the air in front of the child then me.

I watch as strands of our DNA are pulled into the air then matched. My eyes are wide as saucers by the time it's done.

"Its true." I mutter before kneeling in front of the little girl. "what's your name?" I ask her carefully and she looks up at me.

Her green bluish orbs mirror mine exactly. "I don't have a name." she says and I stand up taking Regina's hand and pulling her away from the girl.

"who did this?" I growl and Regina rips her hand from mine. "I can assure you that it wasn't me miss swan. I would never want to share another child with you." She says and I rub my forehead.

"gold" I mutter after a moment and look up at Regina.

"lets go!" I say and grab her wrist. "what about the girl?" Regina asks stopping me and I look over my shoulder at the little girl watching TV.

I sigh before going over and picking her up. "come on lets go." I say and Regina looks pointedly at me before putting her hands out to the girl.

She automatically reaches for Regina and I let her go. "ok we can go, but we are taking me car and not your death trap." She says and I roll my eyes as I fallow her out of the mansion.

A few minutes later we pull up in front of Golds shop. Regina turns around and looks at the little girl. "ok sweetheart we have to go inside, but I'm going to turn some music on and I want you to try and take a nap ok?" Regina asks using a tone I have never hears from her before.

She nods and Regina turns on some calm music and turns the air up before motioning for us to go inside. We climb out of the car and walk inside the shop.

"Gold!" I yell as she door clangs shut.

A moment later Gold appears from the back room. "well the princess is here." He says smirking as I stalk closer.

"do you have anything to do with the fact that there is a three year old girl in Regina's car that has a note saying that she is our daughter?" I ask resting my palms on his counter and glaring at him.

"yes" he says calmly and I am taken back that he would deliver that admission so easily. "why?" Regina asks coming up and standing next to me.

"for this very reason. The two of you are working together. It serves my future purposes for you two, to not be fighting all the time." He says and Regina growls.

"so you decided to make a child for Miss Swan and I because you don't want us to fight?" she asks and I stand straighter crossing my arms.

"yes dearie" he says and I watch Regina closely. "what are you going to do to my daughter? What is it you want?" she says using an ice cold voice that I am very familiar with.

"I am not going to harm the child. I do not want anything from you. The child will bring you together and that is all I want." I says and I uncross my arms.

"what's her name?" I ask and Gold looks away from Regina's gaze to look at me. "she is you and the queens daughter." He says and I turn around.

"come on Regina." I say walking back to the door. I turn around and see Regina still in a eye battle with Gold.

"Regina come on, we have a kid in the car." I say and she snaps out of it before tuning and walking over to me.

We climb silently into the car and turn to see the little girl in the back seat. "Carson" I say watching her sleep and I feel Regina's eyes on me.

"what?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Carson, her name" I say and Regina looks back at the little girl. "ok, you can have her first name and I will do her middle." Regina says before turning forward and driving into her house.

Later when wee get back to the mansion. Regina gets out and grabs Carson. I watch her walk up the sidewalk and my palms start sweating. That little girl in her arms is mine. My heart starts racing, I have a daughter with Regina Mills. Regina Mills! The Evil Queen!

"Miss Swan!" I hear her snap and shake my head.

"uh yeah?" I ask and she shakes her head. "I am going to keep Carson here with me. I know more about children then you." She says and I nod strangely ok with that idea.

"I'm going home. And Regina if we could keep this quiet for a while." I say and she nods before walking up her porch.

"Good bye miss Swan." She says over her shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Emma)-

Regina calls saying she has to talk to me right now. I haven't seen her since the day at Rumplestilskin shop and that was two weeks ago.

I walk up the sidewalk and knock on the door. A few minutes later Regina appears with Carson on her hip.

"hello miss Swan." Regina says in her normal mayor tone.

I look at my daughter on her hip and feel a pang of regret for not seeing her in two weeks. "what's so important?" I ask and she motions me inside.

Regina sits Carson down then bends over to her level. "Sweetheart go upstairs and play with your toys ok?" she says in a sweet voice.

"ok mommy" Carson says before bounding up the stairs. I stare at the place she just was in a shock. "she called you mommy?" I say feeling a little hurt.

"well it has been two weeks miss swan." Regina says walking to the study and I fallow her. once inside she shuts the door.

"I called you here to talk about something very important." She says using every bit of her queen voice. "there is a little girl upstairs that is both of ours. I seem to be carrying the load of this parent thing. So I am going to give you one chance. You can walk out those doors, but you are to leave Carson alone and not speak to her." Regina says and I stare at her a little shocked.

"or you can stay and we can talk about how we are going to make this work. I realize this wasn't your choice. It wasn't mine either, but I love her and I am going to be a mother to her." she says crossing her arms and watching me.

"so now the choice is yours." She says and I rub my hands over my face. "Regina it was never my intention not to be her mom, I just needed some time." I say and she nods firmly.

"Well then lets go talk to Carson." She says leaving the study. "what did you decide for her middle name?" I ask as we walk upstairs.

Regina looks over her shoulder "Marie" I nod and test it out. "Carson Marie Mills-Swan" Regina looks over her shoulder again.

We reach a door and Regina opens it. I look inside and see Carson sitting on the floor building things out of her blocks.

"Sweetheart" Regina says gently as we come in. "oh hey mommy" she says looking over at us. "look at my tower!" she says and Regina smiles a warm smile walking over to her.

"that's great honey. But I need to talk to you for a minute." She says and Carson looks around her to me. Regina picks her up and sits her on the bed as I walk over.

"Honey you know how I'm your mommy?" she asks and Carson nods "well this is Miss Swan and she is also your mom." Regina explains and Carson looks over at me.

Carson moves on the bed over to me and stands. I put my hands out to steady her. "your my mommy to?" she asks looking me over.

"yeah baby I am" I say and she stays quiet for a few moments before smiling. "ok momma" she exclaims before jumping and wrapping her arms around me.

I hold her tight rocking her back and forth for a minute. Carson pulls back "why don't you live here?" she asks and I look over at Regina who is silently watching the exchange.

"because I live with my parents." I say and she looks confused.

"my parents!" I exclaim and look over at Regina. "what dear?" she asks raising an eyebrow. "my parents! Henry!" I say again motioning to Carson.

Regina nods sighing "what are we going to do?" she asks and I kiss Carson's cheek before sitting her back on the bed.

"I need to go over and talk to them." I explain walking towards the door before looking back at Carson. "bye baby, I'll be back to see you later. Ok?"

Carson smiles brightly and waves. "bye momma."

Regina walks with me to the front door. I sigh before turning and leaning on it. "Regina I don't know what to say. I wasn't trying to ignore Carson or make you have to do all of the work. It was just a lot. I want you to know that I am here 100%!" I say and she smiles with out snark or sarcasm.

"thank you miss swan."

"Regina if we are going to raise another child together then you should call me Emma." I say and she remains silent for a moment.

"very well Emma. What are you going to tell your parents?" she asks and I shake my head. "I haven't really decided yet, but I have a five minute drive to think of something."

"well good luck." She opens the door and I look over my shoulder on the way out. "is it ok if I come back in a few hours? I have some time to make up." I ask and she nods.

"dinner is at seven." She says and I thank her before walking to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole ride home I try to think of a way to tell my family. Nothing comes to me so I am going to do what I do best and throw it out there.

I turn the car off and walk upstairs, putting the key in the door and flinging it open I walk inside. Snow looks up from her papers and at me.

"oh hey sweetheart." She says and I smile nervously.

"is David and Henry here?" I ask taking my coat off. She raises an eyebrow "yeah they are upstairs." Snow calls them downstairs as I pace.

"honey?" I feel her hand on my shoulder and I stop. "I have something to tell all of you… I have never been tact so I am going to just say it." I let out a breath

"Gold took Regina and mines DNA and made a little girl out of it. So Regina and I are sharing another kid." I ramble out and watch there openmouthed faces.

"this isn't funny" snow says and I roll my eyes. "I know, its not a joke." I say and all of the questions start pouring out.

"listen! Quiet!" I shout and they all stop. "All I know is that Gold said it served his proposes for us to come together and the only way to do it is that we share another child. So Regina checked her and he is telling the truth. So Regina and I have a daughter and her name is Carson." I say collapsing onto a chair and watch them.

They open there mouths and close them a few times comically. "Emma this is serious." David says and I stare at him stupidly.

"I realize that, but what do you want me to do? Get Gold to get rid of her? just let Regina raise her by herself? its been two weeks." I say and Snow jumps up.

"its been two weeks and you are just now telling us?" she screams and I flinch involuntarily. Her faces flashes in worried but I stand up crossing my arms.

"listen I was going to tell you, but I spent the first week in denial. Then today Regina called me over to her house and told me I either was going to be in our daughters life or to leave them both alone. So I told her I was going to be involved. So I came right over here and told you." I say

David and Snow walk into the kitchen and talk in hushed tones while I walk over to Henry. "hey kid, what are you thinking?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"I have a sister?" he asks quietly and I nod placing a hand on his knee. "yeah you do, she is really cute to." I say and he looks over at me.

"how old is she?" he asks and I try to put an age with her. "around three." I say and he smile shyly. "when can I meet her?"

I smile brightly at him and pat his leg "well I am going over to your moms to have dinner with them tonight so you can come and meet her." I say standing and pulling him into a hug.

After a minute he pulls away "so does this mean your with my mom?" he asks and I hear Snow drop a cup in the kitchen. She looks at me with wide eyes and I chuckle before looking at Henry.

"no sweetheart, I'm still me and she's still her. we just have another kid." I say and he nods before unwrapping from me.

"I'm going to change before dinner." He says and I watch him run upstairs. As soon as he is gone I let out a breath as Snow and David walk back over.

"what's going on?" David asks as Snow just watches me intensely. "Henry and I are going over to Regina's for dinner so he can meet his sister." I say

"well we want to meet our grand daughter soon." Snow says; her eyes soft and loving. I smile "well I will have her with me more because I have time to make up for. Regina and I will talk about custody."

"Emma you know we support you and wouldn't ever want you to not be apart of your Childs life right?" Snow asks worried and I smile at her before pulling her into a hug.

"I know, now I have to go. I told Regina that I would be at dinner tonight and Henry is going with me." I say going over and putting on my coat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma makes a move to knock on the door but Henry throws open the door and walks inside with Emma moving slowly behind him.

"Mommy! Momma is in the living room with some boy!" Carson screams running past a dazed Henry to hug Emma tightly.

"Hey momma!" she says smiling brightly. "hello Princess." Emma says kissing her cheek as Regina walks down the steps.

"mom." Henry says going over and hugging his dark haired mother tightly. "sweetheart." Regina says returning the embrace.

"momma who is that boy hugging my mommy?" Carson asks looking at Regina possessively.

Emma smiles at Carson. "well baby before you came along Regina and I had another kid. That boy over there is your brother Henry." Emma explains and Carson looks at him closely.

"so he is your kid to?" she asks and Carson turns and climbs down Emma to walk determinedly over to Henry.

Carson taps him on the shoulder and he turns to look at her. she steps back and looks him over while her moms watch amused.

"your Henry?" Carson asks and Henry nods.

"I'm Carson and you share my moms." She says and he nods again before she hugs him tightly. "I always wanted a brother!" she exclaims and he looks shocked for a moment before hugging the little girl back.

"dinners ready, lets go eat." Regina says taking Henrys hand while Emma lifts Carson into her arms and walks into the dinning room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma walks into the station with her new toddler. "Carson look around for a minute just don't touch anything." Emma instructs as she starts the station running.

Regina had told her to take the little girl with her till lunch. They are going to put her in preschool but she doesn't start till next week and Regina thought it would be good for the blond mother to bond with the girl.

"Momma this door wont open!" Emma hears Carson yells and she sprints out of her office panicked. Regina had just given her the child and she already screwed up.

Emma lets out a breath when she sees the little looking at the bars of the holding cell. She grabs her keys and unlocks it before walking in and picking up Carson and sitting her down on the cot.

Emma sits down in front of her and takes her hands. "honey I told you not to touch anything."

"but momma…"

Emma holds up her hand. "wait, I'm not mad but there are things in here that can hurt little girls. I would be really upset if anything happened to you. Plus you mom would kill me… or turn me into a frog or something." Emma says and the little girl covers her mouth giggling.

The blond smirks and pokes her stomach. "are you laughing at your mom?" she asks and Carson shakes her head.

"do you understand sweetheart? Don't touch anything." Emma says and Carson nods. "yes ma'am momma." She replies and Emma smirks.

"good, now come on" she holds out her arms and the little girl jumps into them. "I'm sure I can find you something to color on… the backs of some of your grandparents sappy love letters." Emma says chuckling and tickling her daughter.

"hey we do not write sappy love letters." David says and Emma looks at then raising her eyebrow. "really?"

Snow hits his arm but keeps her eyes trained on her granddaughter with a small smile. Carson wiggles down from Emma and walks over to the raven-haired women.

"hello Grandma." She says and Snow looks over at Emma shocked. "how do you know I'm your grandma?" Snow asks and the little girl cocks her head.

"your my momma's momma. You look like my momma." Carson says and Snow gets little tears in her eyes.

Emma walks over smiling "Carson give your grandma a hug before she starts crying." Emma says and Snow lets out a little laugh.

"Snow, James meet my daughter Carson." Emma says watching her daughter hug her grandparents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and Henry walk into the mansion and` see Regina in jeans and a tee-shirt playing with Carson on the floor.

"Mom hey!" Henry says sitting down on the floor next to her.

"Momma!" Carson yells attacking Emma in a hug. "hello princess." Emma whispers kissing her head gently.

Emma sits down with her daughter on her lap while Regina and Henry talk about his day. "momma" Carson takes Emma's chin and looks at her intently.

"yes princess?"

"why don't you and Henry live here with me and mommy?" she ask and Emma looks over at Regina. The dark eyed mom looks just as lost.

"well I live with my parents." Emma replies lamely.

Carson scrunches up her face. "but your me and Henry's momma with mommy."

"yes?" Emma asks wanting to know where her daughters train of thought was going.

"you, mommy, Henry and me are a family right?" she asks and Emma smiles "yes baby we are."

"then why you no live with us?" she asks pouting and Regina looks at Emma shocked. "its complicated honey." Emma says as Regina stands.

"I tell you what Emma and I are going to go and get some ice-cream for you and Henry ok?" Regina says looking and Carson who's face lights up and she nods.

"good, come on Emma" Regina says offering her hand to the blond. Emma takes it and they walk to the kitchen.

"we aren't just getting ice-cream are we?" Emma asks and Regina shakes her head walking over to the fridge and Emma fallows.

"I think that you and Henry should move in here." Regina says and Emma stops and stares at her. "what?"

"Emma, children need a stable home environment. And for starts they have two moms. So the least we could do for them is have both of their parents under the same roof. Whether we like it or not, we are family now. We can at least give them a family." Regina says and Emma finds herself nodding.

"that's sounds right." Emma agrees.

The two moms enter the living room with two bowls of ice-cream. After handing them to the children Regina clears her throat.

"ok guys momma and I have something to say." Regina says and Emma looks a little shocked and Regina's word choice.

"we think it would be best if Emma and Henry move in here. We are going to be a family." Regina says and Henry stares at her openmouthed but Carson jumps up and attacks Emma and Regina in hugs and kisses.

"yay! I get a family!" Carson screams and the other three occupants in the room share a look. This is the right thing to do.

"yes you do sweetheart. We are going to be a family." Regina whispers kissing her daughters head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watches Emma carry a second box into the house and up the stairs before coming back down and into the kitchen.

"do you need help with the rest of your things dear?" Regina asks wiping her hands and turning to look at the blond.

"no I'm done." Emma says reaching out and taking a chocolate chip from the bowl. Regina's hand flies out and slaps it.

"if you eat them now we wont have them for the cookies. I swear you are worse then the kids." Regina mumbles causing Emma to laugh.

"Emma you only brought two boxes in." Regina says and Emma nods. "yeah so?"

"that's all you have?" she asks and Emma nods. "yeah, foster care teaches you to not get attached to things from a young age."

Regina feels a pang of guilt and regret knowing that it is her fault the blond suffered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red looks up from the counter to see Regina come in looking down. Regina sits at the counter and Red walks over to her leaning on the counter.

"what's wrong Madam Mayor?" she asks and Regina shakes her head.

Red smirks "Regina I am a wolf I can sense your emotions. If you tell me what's going on it stays between us." Red says and Regina sighs.

"I think I have feelings for Miss Swan." She whispers and Reds mouth drops open before she recovers and looks at her intently.

"really? How do you feel?" she asks and Regina closes her eyes. "every time she is away from me I long for her to be near me again. Then when she is near me my heart feels like it will explode from my chest. I watch the front door every night waiting for her and that red jacket to come through."

Red smiles and pats the mayors hand. "yeah it sounds like love. But it couldn't have happened to two more deserving people. I love Emma, she is one of my best friends."

"I don't think she feels the same way?" Regina says and Red smirks. "there is only one way to find out." She says winking.

"I don't know if I can handle her rejection. Ugh! I haven't had my happiness depend fully on someone in so long." Regina groans rubbing her face.

"It will be ok, I will get you some food." Red heads to the back smiling to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina comes into the living room and sees Emma laying on the couch with Carson. Regina smiles slightly at the beautiful blonde hair spread out and the green eyes staring intently at the TV but sparing glances at Carson.

Regina sighs and wonders what it would be like to run her hand through that long blonde hair.

"Mommy come sit with us!" Carson calls climbing off the blond and patting the seat next to her. Regina smiles and walks over before sitting on the other side of Carson.

"what are we watching?" Regina asks running her hand through Carson's hair absentmindedly.

"Paw Patrol." Carson replies and Emma sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Emma go take your shower and do what ever you have to do. I will sit with Carson while you get ready for bed." Regina says and Emma looks at her for a moment before sighing.

"thanks"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Emma)-

I come into the living room after checking on Carson who is upstairs playing with Henry. Regina is sitting on the couch with a far off look in her eyes.

"Regina?" I ask quietly but she keeps looking forward.

I call her name again and rest my hand on her arm. She snaps out of it and jumps up. "Emma what's going on?" she asks and I watch her worried.

"are you ok you have been distant all evening… the kids are getting worried and so am i." I ramble while she watches me with a weird look in her eyes.

"if your not ok I can take you to the doctor or get you some medic-…"

"I love you!" Regina blurts out and my eyes widen in shock. She puts her hand to her mouth realizing what she said.

"excuse me?" I stutter and she stands a little straighter.

"I love you Emma Swan." She repeats and I step back a little bit. She steps forward "I know that you probably don't feel that way, I only want the chance to show you what we could be together." She says calmly like she isn't trying to spook me.

After a moment I find my voice. "I cant Regina." I say and take another step back. "its not that I'm not open to the idea… my parents, I just got them… they would never be ok with there only child being with the person that killed Snows father." Her face falls

"I know that your not that person anymore. But I cant lose them and that's what would happen." I say and she looks at me with big hurt eyes.

She moves over to me and slowly takes my hand. "Emma forget about them, they will come around. honey we have two kids together who love us and are happy with us. if your parents cant accept you that's their loss." She says and I am taken back by the term of endearment in the phrase.

"I-… -i… just cant." I say and take my hand out of hers. When I look up from my feet she has little tears in her eyes.

"you're a coward." She says and I flinch at the change in her tone.

"Regina…"

"Emma you are the strongest, bravest person I know and I love you. But you are being a coward." She repeats that word and I glare at her.

"if you had the chance to have your parents back you would take it wouldn't you?" I say and I see a change in her facial expression.

Her head falls and she lets out a sigh before looking up with little tears in her eyes. she wipes her face and walks over to me slowly before taking my face in her hands and gently pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"your right. I'm sorry for what I called you. I am trying to learn how to love again and if that means letting you go then so be it." She says softly before moving away from me.

"I'm going to my parents apartment for the night." I say softly and she nods as I leave the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

-(Emma)-

I slowly walk up the steps to the apartment replaying Regina's words over and over in my mind. Finally I reach the door and knock.

A moment later the door swings open and Snow smiles brightly. "Emma sweetheart!" Snow exclaims motioning me inside.

"I was wondering if I could crash here for a few days." I say already prepping for the next question. "why did something happen with Regina?" she asks and I sigh

"I just wanted a few nights away. I'm not used to family so I just need to step back and stuff…" I trail off self conscious.

"ok sweetheart, its ok to feel like this. Come on you can stay in your old room." she says pulling me up stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sluggishly walk into the diner and sit down at the counter. I'm hungry and really want Regina's cooking but I don't really want to see Regina.

Red comes over and leans a crossed the counter. "hey Emma what can I get for you?" she asks and I place my order.

After a few minutes she comes back over and looks at me concerned. "what's the matter Em?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Regina told me she loves me." I say and she smiles. "well its about time." She says and my head snaps up so quickly I thought it would break.

"what do you mean?" I ask with wide eyes.

"well like two months ago Regina came in here kind of down. So we talked and she admitted that she had feelings for you. I told her that I didn't know how you felt but that she should tell you." Red explains and I stare at her openmouthed.

"so are you two together?" she asks excitedly and my mouth drops further. "no I cant be with her." I exclaim and she looks at me confused.

"why not?" she asks like a child.

"because my parents would never go for their only daughter being with the Evil Queen and I just got them back. I cant lose them again." I say and Red shakes her head.

"Em they are your parents they will be happy if you are." She says and I shake my head. "I just cant risk it." I say and she lifts my chin.

"do you have feelings for her?"

My eyes widen "i-… well I don't hate her. we have two kids together and she is an amazing mother. I get to see sides of her no one else gets to. But I don't love her. and its not that I cant imagine us together. I-… I just don't know."

She rests her hand on mine "Em just be open to her love. If you fined that you love her then your parents will understand. But Emma this is about your happiness." She says and I sigh again before going back to my food.

"I don't know" I mutter and Red sighs loudly exasperated.

"Emma I have loved you as a sister for a while now so I am going to shoot straight. Why don't you make a deal with me. go back home and for two weeks be open to Regina and that part of your relationship. You don't have to do anything thing sexual. Just watch her and be open. Then at the end of two weeks if you think that you have feelings for her or could, sit down and talk to her. agree to let her show you her love even if you don't recuperate it." Red says and I stare at her for a moment before shrugging.

"ok" I say with little resolve.

"do better then that." Red says

"ok I'll do it." I say again and she smiles before patting squeezing my hand. "good girl. And don't worry I wont say anything to your parents." She says and I thank her.

I leave the diner and drive back to the mansion. After standing there outside of the door for ten minutes I finally open it and walk inside.

"I'm home!" I shout and a moment later hear bare feet on the floor.

Carson rounds the corner and almost falls. "momma!" she screams before launching herself at me. I laughing and spin her around.

"hey baby" I say as she buries her head into my neck.

"you were gone and didn't come back." She says and I pull her back a little bit. "sweetheart I might leave for a bit but I will always come back for you and your brother." I say and see Regina come around the corner for that last phrase.

"what about mommy?" she asks and I look over at Regina who is watching us closely. "mommy to" I say and she smiles before wiggling down to the ground.

I grab her hand before she runs off and kneel down in front of her. "Carson you know your mom doesn't want you running in the house." I say and her head falls. I smile and lift it with my hand. "your not in trouble we just don't want you to get hurt. Mommy and I love you very much ok?" I say and she nods before turning around and looking at Regina.

"I'm sorry mommy" she says to Regina who just smiles at her. "its ok sweetheart, go play." She says and Carson runs off.

I stand slowly not breaking eye contact with Regina. This is awkward at best and I don't know what to do. "I'm sorry for not calling the kids and staying away for so long. I didn't mean for you to have to do all the work again." I say looking at my feet.

"its ok Emma. Really." She says and I nod before moving past her muttering something about going to my room before dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Day One Feelings About Regina Test

Regina and I have barley said two words to each other since the incident and I think the kids are starting to notice. I don't know what to do though, its so awkward now.

Day Two

Regina and I built a tent for the kids in the living room tonight and I think she almost kissed me. I am so confused about this. I'm not gay!

Day Three

We watched a movie tonight as a family. Regina's hand brushed my leg and I felt 'sparks'. I caught my self watching her more then the movie. What do I do?

Day Four

Get it together Emma! You promised Red you would do this. But every time Regina looks at me with that 'look' I feel the love seeping off of her. maybe being with her wouldn't be so bad.

Day Five

This is un-believable, all I think about any more is Regina and this deal. I cant fall for Regina, my parents would never be ok with me and the Ex-Evil Queen.

Day Six

Its almost been one whole week. Being around her is getting easier as the hanging confession of love gets further away.

Day seven

One week down and one to go. I don't know if I can make it another week without the possibility of falling for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passes and Regina doesn't say anything about our conversation or reiterate her love for me. but I keep my deal with Red and watch her closely.

"Emma?" I hear her voice and look down the table at her. "uh yeah what's up?" I ask

"how was work?" she asks and her eyes convey her love. "it was ok, just a lot of paper work." I say shrugging before taking another bite of the food.

"Henry, Carson do you want to play some soccer after dinner?"I ask and Henry accepts excitedly while Carson claps.

I look down at Regina who is still watching me. "you can play to" I say and she smiles "its ok I have to clean up." She says

-(Regina)-

I look out the window and watch Emma carry Carson on her back as she kicks the ball down the yard at the goal.

Carson is bouncing up and down while laughing loudly. I sigh abandoning the dishes. Emma smiles as she spins around Henry.

Her smile brightens up the room. I love her with all my being. I cant imagine my life without her. She doesn't return the sentiment and I am slowly coming to terms with that. She still lives with me and I get to see her every morning.

I slowly open the back door and walk out onto the back porch watching my little family. A thought comes into my mind and I kick my heels off before running out to the yard and after the ball with Henry.

Emma laughs when she sees me. are feet fight for the ball and after a few minutes the kids are sitting on the grass watching Emma and I fight for the first goal.

Emma runs past me and hits my foot. A moment later we are falling to the ground with a loud thud. I hit the ground and open my eyes to see Emma on top of me.

I stare into her beautiful green eyes until she shakes her head. "dog pile!" Carson shouts and runs over to jump on us.

-(Emma)-

Carson and Henry jump on me causing me to roll off Regina. I feel Carson's little fingers start tickling my ribs as I gasp for air.

"no! no-… stoo-… stop!" I say gasping before jumping up and pulling her off.

"get your mom!" I say and Henry joins in as Regina jumps up to run off. We chase her around the yard till I catch up to her and wrap my arms around her torso and pull her down to the ground all the while laughing.

"come on guys I got her." I shout straddling her. she hardly fights me as we stare at each other again. Her chocolate brown eyes stare up at me shining with love.

I wonder if this is how we would spend the rest of our life together? Staring at each other wrestling with our kids?

I snap out of it when I hear Regina screaming. I look down and see Henry tickling her with Carson. They attack her with their little fingers.

"Emmm-mmma…! Saaa-vvvveee-… me!" Regina screams between laughs.

"what's going on out here?" we hear a voice and I turn to see my parents on the back porch.

-(Regina)-

Emma jumps off of me so fast I'm not entirely sure she didn't use magic. I sigh as she straightens her clothes and holds out her hand to help me up.

"thank you dear" I say as we walk over to the two idiots.

David is holding Carson who is animatedly telling him a story. "hey Snow" Emma says as we stop in front of them.

Snow moves over and hugs Emma. "how are you?" Snow asks and Emma and her begin a conversation. I stand to the side and watch the love of my life.

Her blond hair all but glowing in the sun. she talks with her mother but I can see she is still on the defensive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry you do the dishes tonight I need to talk to your mom." I say and Regina looks over at me with a worried look.

"yes ma'am" Henry says before beginning to clear the table. "Carson play with your toys in the living room when your done and we will be back in a minute." I say before looking over at Regina to fallow me.

I open the back door and step out first. Regina comes out and closes the door behind her but I am already pacing on the grass.

"Emma?" Regina's worried voice breaks my spell. I stop and turn to her.

"Emma what's going on?" she asks and I step closer to her still looking at me feet. I take a deep breath and steel my resolve.

I look up and almost loose my nerve when I see her concerned eyes watching me closely. "ok…" I let out a short breath "um… so two weeks ago I was talking to Red and I made a deal with her."

Regina's eyebrow is raised "um… anyway I agreed to be open to the idea of a relationship for two weeks. Anyway if I had a change of heart in those two weeks I was supposed to talk to you… what I am doing now. So here I am telling you that I am open to-… this" I say motioning between us with my hand.

"but I'm not in love with you. I don't want to hurt you, I am just saying so you know. I am willing to let you show me that you love me. But I'm not ready for… uh anything-…" I am cut off when her body hits mine and she tightens her arms around me.

"I love you so much!" she mumbles into my neck as I move my arms around her still dazed. After a moment she pulls away and takes my hand "thank you so much Emma." She says softly not breaking eye contact with me.

"I just have one request." I say and she nods smiling "this stays between us, not even the kids no yet." I say and she smiles.

"of course sweetheart." She says and another term of endearment comes out catching me off guard. "well Henry has probably soaked the floor." I say walking towards the house.

I look down and see our hands still intertwined before looking back and Regina. She is just standing there staring at me.

"what?" I ask and she shakes her head smiling.

"nothing come on." She pulls on my hand as we walk inside. She lets go of my hand before we walk inside and I smile that even though I know she doesn't want to, she is respecting my wish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a couple of days pass and surprisingly they are some of the best of my life. I have my kids and my parents and some one that loves me even though I don't return it to the fullest.

I hear my phone beep and look around my messy desk in my office for it. I shove the papers around and finally find it.

Regina: Hello sweetheart I was just seeing how your day is going?

I smile brightly as I quickly shoot back an answer.

Emma: Its doing much better now that I have heard from you :)

Regina: The feeling is mutual I assure you.

Emma: So what do you want for dinner tonight?

Regina: Honey you will not be cooking in this relationship.

Emma: What? I'm offended!

Regina: I can live with that because I wish to live.

I smirk at the phone before looking out into the station and seeing David doing paper work as he talks on the phone; most likely to Snow.

Emma: Ok I wont cook. Only because I'm beginning to get attached to you and I don't want anything to happen to you.

Regina: I'm glad that's settled.

Regina: How is working with your father?"

I let out a laugh and look up to see David watching me.

Emma: its ok… he spends his time doing paper work and talking on the phone to his True Love. *Rolls eyes*

Regina: So he is basicly doing the same thing as you.

Emma: Hey!

Emma: I chase down drunk people and get cats out of trees!

Regina: Sweetheart the Fire Department takes care of the cats.

Emma: well…

Emma: ah

Emma: hum…

Emma: ...

Regina: Are you pouting?

Emma: …

Regina: Emma?

Emma: …

Regina: Fine I am sorry I hurt your ego.

Emma: :)

Regina: I have to go honey. I have to be at a board meeting in five minutes. See you at home and I love you.

Emma: Try not to be Bored. :)

Regina: …

Emma: Regina come on that was funny.

Regina: …

Emma: Fine… I will see you at home.

Regina: :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks has past since we started this relationship and Regina and I are sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard talking.

We haven't done anything, we haven't even kissed. I'm not ready and I don't think that even bothers Regina at all.

Regina's hand plays with my fingers while I lean back against the wall thinking. Everything has changed in the last two weeks.

The more time I spend with Regina the more I picture our future together. It isn't hard for me to see myself wakening up next to her every morning and going to sleep next to her every night.

"Emma?" I hear her silky voice and roll my head to the side to see her watching me carefully.

"yeah?" I ask tightening the grip on her hand. "what were you thinking about?" she asks and I smile. "that we need to play a game."

She raises an eyebrow and I smile. "twenty questions, nothing to serious… yet." I smirk and she laughs. "ok, you start."

"hum… favorite color."

She smirks "does black count?" she asks and I shake my head.

"red. What's your favorite movie?" she asks and I smile. "the lake house" she smirks before laughing. "your actually into a chick flick?"

I hit her arm playfully and she swallows her laughter before going back to chuckling.

"how did you get the scar on your lip?" I ask carefully and she sighs. "a fight with your mother actually." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"how did you get the scar over your heart?" she asks and I look down at my chest.

"back in the enchanted forest your mother tried to rip my heart out." I say and she scoots closer to me on the bed.

She moves the tank top over and looks at the finger long scar. I watch her as her finger trances it and she looks up at me. our eyes lock before she looks back at it and slowly moves her head to it and kisses it softly. My breath catches in my throat.

My skin tingles where her lips were. I cough a little uncomfortable and she moves back. "I'm sorry that my mother did that to you."

I shake my head "its not your fault."

"so where were we?" I ask and she crosses her legs. "your turn" she replies as the thick air returns to normal.

"how old are you?" I ask and she momentarily looks appalled.

"come on Regina" I beg taking her hand and kissing it. She smiles at my antics "my body is thirty two but I would actually be sixty four." She says and I stare at her for a moment before laughing.

She stares at me for a moment confused by my laughter. I crawl closer to her and lean in to her ear. "you look REALLY hot for sixty." I whisper in her ear as I feel my hot breath send shivers down her spin.

"Emma" she groans and I move back to my original position.

"so to get this straight, no pun intended. I am dating my step-grandmother who is sixty?" I say and she smiles flirty. "well I do feel like a bit of a cradle robber." She says and I laugh.

After an hour of we have past twenty questions each and our laying on our sides looking at each other. "your turn" I say.

"go on a date with me." she asks and my mouth falls open.

"I don't think that counts." I say and she laugh before looking at me seriously. "please?"

I sigh "where would we go? I'm not ready for anybody to know about us yet." I say and she smiles before kissing my hand gently.

"do you trust me?" she asks and I close my eyes thinking for a moment just to realize that I do trust her. I open my eyes and look into her dark ones.

"yes"

She smiles brightly and kisses my hand again. "Friday night?" she asks and I nod. "Friday night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday night comes and I am standing in the kitchen in my jeans, tank top and jacket while Regina puts the kids to bed.

A few minutes later she comes down in some worn jeans and a tee shirt under a black leather jacket. "wow." I stand dumbstruck

She smiles and spins around slowly "see something you like?" she asks and I laugh as she walks over and looks me over.

"you look wow to sweetheart." She says and I smile as she takes my hand. "ready?" she asks and I nod.

"close your eyes" she commands and I obey.

I feel the air around me swirling and a moment later Regina tells me to open my eyes. I open then and look around.

We are in a big open field. There is a blanket with a little basket and candles all around it. "Regina, its beautiful." I say as she pulls me over to the blanket.

We sit down and I look up at the sky. The stars are twinkling brightly adding to the aura of the night. "are you hungry?" she asks and I look down to see sandwiches and glasses of wine.

"very" I reply and she smiles. "here" she lifts a piece of the sandwich to my mouth and I chuckle before opening it for her.

"thank you… this is amazing… you are amazing." I say moving the hair out of her face. She blushes charmingly and I smirk before take a sip of my wine.

After a little while we lay on our backs holding hands and looking at the stars. I roll onto my side and Regina looks down at me.

"I have something to tell you. And I want to say it before I get drunk because I fully intend on drinking that whole bottle of champagne with you." I say and she smiles before turning on her side and giving me her full attention.

"that day when you told me you loved me I was scared. I still am, but I have very quickly realized that choosing you and Carson was the best decision I ever made. I am so unbelievably happy with you and our kids. I love you Regina." I say the last part in a whisper as her eyes fill up with tears.

She sits up but continues to stare at me as the tears flow down her face. I sit up and reach my hands forward to cup her face.

I lean forward quickly and kiss her softly. She sits there stunned for a moment before kissing me back franticly.

After a minute we pull away gasping for air. I lean forward and kiss the tear tracks off her face gently.

*Kiss*

"Emma?"

*Kiss*

"yes?"

*kiss* she cups my face and moves my face to see her. "why did you kiss me?" she asks looking very vulnerable.

"you said I love you first and I wanted to kiss you first." I say wiping away the rest of the tears. "Emma-…" I press another kiss to her lips before resting my head against hers.

"i am totally, completely, passionately, madly and infuriatingly in love with you woman." I say kissing her forehead as she giggles with a small sob.

"you are?" she whispers and I take her hand and pull her into a laying position.

-(3rd)-

Regina immediately curls into Emma wrapping her arm around the younger blond tightly. Emma kisses the top of her head.

"would I be laying out here in the middle of God knows where if I didn't?" Emma asks her and Regina laughs again.

"why don't you believe me baby?" Emma asks running a hand through her hair soothingly. "I have been in love with you for months and you didn't return it. I'm just having a hard time believing you're here and that you love me." Regina whispers.

"Regina you have been the one showing me all this time. Now I am going to start showing you." Emma says and Regina looks up at her.

"Really?" she asks

"really, really baby." Emma says before kissing her head again.

-LATER

They stumble to Regina's bedroom door and Emma plants a sloppy kiss on the brunette. "I had an amazing time tonight Reggie." Emma says trying to be quiet.

"Reggie?" Regina asks still maintaining some of her royal air even when drunk.

"yeah" Emma says before saying goodnight and turning around. Regina's hand darts forward and grabs the blondes wrist pulling her into the room.

"Regina-…" Regina closes the door and puts her finger to the blondes lips. "inviting me into your bedroom on the first date… scandals." Emma whispers raising an eyebrow.

"Emma just get in bed." Regina says moving around and climbing into the bed still fully dressed. "your really bossy you know. Its hot" Emma mutters pulling off her jeans and climbing into the bed.

Regina turns off the lamp and rolls over to snuggle in closer to Emma. Emma sighs and wraps her arms around Regina.

"if this is a dream I'm holding onto it for as long as I can." Regina says before kissing the blondes head that she has been fighting so hard for. Emma looks at Regina one more time before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina woke up the next morning and felt around the bed for the blonde but is met with cold sheets.

She shoots up and looks around the room. her eyes land on the clock and it reads 8 o'clock.

Her heart drops as her head starts pounding. Emma is nowhere to be seen and Regina knows its because she regrets last night and isn't ready for the commitment.

"Morning gorgeous" Emma says coming in with a tray of food and drinks. Regina lets out a sigh and her heart starts beating normally again.

Emma frowns when she sees the older women's reaction. "I didn't leave, i meant everything i said last night... I love you" she says walking over to the bed and sitting the tray down before pecking the brunette.

Regina smiles and looks at the tray. "I thought I told you no cooking" she says and Emma laughs.

"I didn't. I had Red come over and get the kids for the day. And she brought breakfast." The blonde explains sitting down next to Regina.

"so am i experiencing the romance of Emma Swan?" she asks and Emma chuckles.

"not all at one time. you couldn't handle it." she whispers kissing the dark haired women's neck and handing her a coffee.

"why did you get rid of the kids?" Regina asks and Emma swallows smirking.

"well I'm not ready for last night to end. so I though today i would take you on a date." she says and Regina raises an eyebrow.

"come on babe, it will be fun." Emma says and Regina's face lights up and the term babe.

"ok sweetheart" she replies and Emma smiles brightly.

about an hour later Emma and Regina are in the mayors car as Emma drives them to the secret destination.

Emma parks in the dirt parking lot and moves around the car to open the door for the queen.

Regina steps out and looks at the woods surrounding them. Emma takes her hand and pulls them to a trail.

they walk for a few minutes in silence until Regina looks at Emma. "where are we going?" she asks and Emma smiles.

"just walking. I want to be able to walk and hold my loves hand outside the house." Emma explains and Regina's heart starts racing.

"if you get anymore romantic i might die." Regina says and Emma laughs pulling her into her side and wrapping her arm around the brunettes waist.

"well i guess i will have to slow down then. because there is a lot of romance to be had." Emma says and Regina smiles curling into the embrace.

after about twenty minutes they make it to a water fall and Regina sees a picnic set up next to the flowing water.

"Emma how did-...?" she looks at the blonde who is watching her smiling. "magic" they sit down and Emma pulls out sandwiches and lemonade.

"i thought we would hold off the alcohol this time." Emma winks and they eat in silence watching the water and stealing glances at each other.

"Regina i have to ask you something?" Emma says and Regina looks at her worried.

"i was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." she asks and Regina breaks out into a smile.

she moves over to the blond without replying and sits on her lap. "on one condition."

"What? Name it?" Emma says watching the dark haired beauty on her lap. "be my girlfriend?" Regina asks and Emma smiles rolling her eyes.

"leave it to you to out do me." she says nodding and kissing her lightly.

-Later that night

Regina comes out of Carson's room and walks down the hallway to Emma's room. she knocks lightly before opening the door.

Emma is sitting on the bed and smiles at her girlfriend as she enters the room. "hey pretty girl" she says and Regina smiles brightly.

She goes over and grabs the blondes hand pull her out of the room. Emma is confused put lets the Mayor guide her to the master bedroom.

Regina pulls down the covers on the bed and motions for the blonde to climb in. Emma stares at the bed slightly nervous.

"Just get in sweetheart. We are just sleeping" Regina says and Emma climbs in and pulls the covers up.

She feels the bed dip and the lights go out. A moment later the mayors arm wraps around the sheriff and pulls her closer to her.

"Em?" Regina whispers and Emma's eyes flutter open. "yeah babe?" she replies hearing the nervousness in the Mayors voice.

Regina smiles into Emma's hair. "I want you to start sleeping in here with me." she whispers and Emma smiles for a moment.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to… I can move the stuff in the closet so that you can bring your clothes in here and stu-…"

"Reggie calm down… Breath" Emma says before rolling over and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Regina lets out a breath and Emma pecks her lips. "I would love to start sleeping in here with you."

Regina giggles before kissing Emma back. "good… I have missed having you all this time, I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on."

Emma smiles snuggling into her lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Emma)-

Two weeks pass and I more in love with Regina everyday. We still haven't told anyone about us. I walk up to the counter in grannies to order something.

I look over my shoulder and see Regina sitting in the booth with the kids listening to their animated stories.

She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles before looking back at the kids. "well you are looking marvelous today love." I turn and see Hook standing there.

"what do you want hook?" I ask not interested as I look back at the menu on the wall waiting on Red. "you, me doing things with my hook." He whispers low in my ear before placing a kiss on my ear.

"just go away hook, its not going to happen." I say before feeling an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into them.

"indeed it wont." I look over and see Regina. "what's this swan?" Hook shouts attacking every eye in the completely crowded Diner.

"this is Emma's girl friend." Regina growls at hook and we hear the gasps of every patron, basically everyone in Storybrook.

I stand in the middle of the eye battle as Regina's arm tightens around me. "your with Regina?" Hook ask as his voice goes up an octave.

"Emma?" hook repeats and I am aware of every eye.

I snap out of my trance and look over at Regina. Her eyes burn with anger at Hook. I smile at her "calm down Reggie its ok." I whisper and she glares at Hook one more time before leaning over and kissing me deeply.

After a moment she pulls away and I open my eyes. "does that answer your question?" Regina asks him angrily.

"Emma I have your drink here." Red says and I take Regina's hand off my waist but keep holding it as I take my drink and thank a smiling Red.

We walk back over to our booth where are kids are. Henry is watching us with an open mouth. "Henry mommy kissed momma" Carson says smiling.

"I saw" Henry says still staring at us. "Henry I love your mom very much and we were going to tell you." I say and he closes his mouth but doesn't say anything.

"did she curse you?" he asks and Regina stiffens.

"no honey she didn't." I say and he smiles "then I'm happy. we're a family now." He says and I look at Regina who has a faint smile on her face and little tears in her eyes.

I bend my neck and kiss her ear softly. "I love you" I whisper and she looks at me. "I have a family" she says and I nod at her.

"yeah and we aren't going anywhere." I say and she kisses my jaw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and Regina walk back into the house hand in hand. The kids run into the living room to watch TV. Regina turns to Emma and wraps her arms around the younger woman's waist.

"I'm sorry I made a scene in front of everyone. I know you didn't want anyone to know yet." She whispers before kissing the blondes jaw then up to her ear.

"nu-… no its-… oh god you have to stop doing that I can't think." Emma groans and pushes Regina back to look at the older woman.

"I am in love with you and no one will make that mistake again." Emma whispers as her breath hits Regina's face causing her to close her eyes.

Emma leans forward and kisses each of Regina's eyes then her nose and finally her lips softly. "But we won't be able to go out without it being a three ringed circus." Emma whispers

"I like circus's" Regina says and Emma chuckles. "As long as you're in it, so do I."

The couple broke apart when a loud banging began on the door. "I bet that's the royal parents coming to congratulate us." Emma says laughing sarcastically when Reign hits her toned stomach.

Emma grabs the door handle and Regina's hand then opens the door to the furious Queen and Prince. "David, Snow what a surprise" Emma says with fake happiness.

"Emma, Ella said that she saw you and Regina in the diner and that you were-…" she dies off when she sees are intertwined hands.

"Let go of my daughter's hand!" David shouts but Emma just squeezes it reassuringly. "Well I see you have already heard and am clearly not happy." Regina says and David stalks closer to her.

"What did you do to my daughter?" he snarls and Regina takes on her Queen air. "I have done nothing to your daughter that she didn't want or enjoy." Regina retorts causing Snow to blanch.

Emma stares at Regina wide eyed. They hadn't actually done anything that was kissing, holding hands and snuggling.

"Emma isn't gay!" Snow shouts and Emma laughs. Everyone turns to stare at Emma because of her outburst.

Emma steps closer to Regina and wraps her arms around the older woman's waist and resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Listen you came into our house and then began threatening my girlfriend. So unless you want to tone it down and we talk like adults you can leave." She says and Regina turns her head to kiss Emma's head.

Snow and David watch with huge eyes. "Regina why are you with my daughter? You are thirty years older than her?" Snow asks lowering her voice an octave.

"Snow as hard as it is for you to understand. I love your daughter." Regina says and Snow's face whitens more than the norm.

"Emma, come on you don't really love Regina. She is the reason you grew up alone and unloved." David says using a voice Regina had never heard before. It was desperate.

"It appears neither of you know me at all because I do love Regina. I have forgiven her." Emma says tightening her hold on the brunette.

Regina was terrified. She was terrified that right there Emma would choice her family and leave Regina just like she was afraid in the beginning. She was mostly terrified that Emma would no longer want her and leave her just like everyone else.

The blonde sensing her fears kissing her jaw and nuzzling her neck for a moment. Regina felt sudden relief and relaxed a little.

"I'm going to tell you right now, if you ask me to choose between you and Regina you will lose me. I was afraid of this in the beginning and refused to let Regina in because of this. But then I realized that I have made it my whole life without you and I can keep going."

Emma says and Regina suddenly felt very guilty. The blond's worst fear for their relationship was happening right before her eyes.

"Emma we cannot support this relationship." David says and Emma sighs and Regina's heart breaks for her love.

"Then I guess it's time for you to leave." Emma whispers before turning and leaving the room. Regina opens the door and escorts the Charming out before going to find Emma.

She finds Emma in the living room with the kids. Emma is lying on the couch with Carson curled up next to her as they watch something on TV.

"Sweetheart?" Regina whispers running a hand through Emma's hair. Emma turns her head and looks at Regina.

Regina gasps at the despair in Emma's eyes. Carson senses her mother inner turmoil and snuggles closer to Emma.

Later that night Regina ushers the kids to bed then comes back down stairs to find the blond in the same position she has occupied all night.

Regina sits down next to Emma and puts her loves head in her lap before running her fingers through her hair gently.

"they left" Emma whimpers and Regina feels a pang in her heart.

"they always leave… everyone leaves." I says softly and Regina pushes her up roughly. Emma stares at her with shock.

"Emma Swan listen carefully, I am never going to leave you." Regina stares at Emma with such love and passion that Emma turns away.

"they said that to." She whispers and Regina pulls her into a searing kiss. After they pull away breathless Regina pulls Emma into her lap and wraps her arms around her.

"they will come around sweetheart I promise." Regina whispers "as long as you don't leave I will be fine." Emma replies burrowing her head in to Regina's neck.

"never my love" the older woman replies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Emma woke up in the safety of the mayors arms. After a few minutes Regina woke up to and smiled at Emma.

"you need to get dressed for work." Regina says and Emma groans. "but he is going to be there." She whines and Regina laughs.

"I will walk to work with you." She says and Emma opens one eye comically as a light goes off in her head. She rolls over and raises her body over Regina.

"Baby, you know I have always done over dramatic antics when I get upset?" she asks licking Regina's jaw lightly making Regina suck in a breath.

"Yeah?" Regina replies

"well I am really upset with my parents…" Emma leans down and sucks her neck. "And I think the best way to deal with the situation is to make an over abundance of PDA." Emma says nipping Regina's ear.

Regina's eyes snap open "you want to purposely make a scene?" she asks and Emma laughs as she looks down into the soulful dark eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't like taunting my parents. Besides I know you like kissing me." Emma says confidently before nipping Regina's bottom lip.

"Ok but you owe me." Regina says and Emma laughs before placing one last kiss on her. "Deal!"

An hour later Emma and Regina hand in hand walk into the station. David looks up his face turns stone when he sees their hands.

"Good morning David." Emma says wrapping her hand around Regina's waist and walking her into Emma's office.

"That went well." Regina says as Emma sits down in her chair and pulling Regina onto her lap. "Its ok, he's on the phone right now, and it's Snow." Emma says before spinning her chair so that it was horizontal with David giving him a full view of his daughter with the Evil Queen on her lap.

Emma smirks as she sees David watch them out of the corner of her eye. Emma leans up and takes the brunettes bottom lip in her teeth and pulls before laughing.

Regina leans forward and slides her lips up Emma's jaw to her ear which she pulls on before going down her neck and sucking gently.

Regina rests her head against Emma's "I love you." Emma whispers and Regina beams at her before climbing off her lap

Emma stands and walks to her office door with Regina. Regina turns and looks at Emma "I love you and will see you tonight at Grannies for dinner." She says and David coughs behind them.

"I love you to" Emma says before kissing the Queen and trailing her hand down her loves back and resting it on her butt.

Regina kisses Emma one more time before turning and saying goodbye to David which doesn't get a response.

Emma turns around and smirks to herself. This was going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch time Snow comes into the station and Emma looks up from her paper work to see her parents kissing.

She feels a pang of hurt that yet another family has left her. David hadn't said anything to her all morning.

She sighs then goes back to marking papers. Her phone rings and she picks it up when Reign's name flashes on the screen.

Emma: Hey Baby!

*Regina laughs* Hello beautiful

Emma: how is work?

She kicks her feet up on the desk and leans back in her chair.

Regina: Its ok, but its to far from you.

Emma: I feel the same way…

Emma is aware of her parents gazes on her.

Emma: we should have just stayed in bed all day.

Regina: as amazing as that sounds I don't think the town can go on without us.

Snow walks into the doorway and looks at me with a worried look but I am so mad at her right now.

Emma: I think we need to go away for a while. Just the two us.

Regina: that sounds wonderful honey.

Emma: I have to go baby, the Queen is standing in my office.

Regina: behave and I will reward you later.

Emma: if your giving out the reward I will be nice to the devil… oh wait I'm dating her.

Regina: I am laughing sweetheart. You are so clever. *sarcastic*

Emma: I love you, I will see you tonight. Don't miss me to much.

I hang up the phone and look at Snow standing there looking uncomfortable. "what can I do for you My Queen?" I quip sarcastically

"sweetheart don't be like that." She says and I look up at her and cross my arms. "what do you want? I have nothing to say to you and I sure has hell don't have anything to hear." I growl before going back to my papers.

"Emma cant you understand why we feel the way we do?" she asks and I look up at her before standing. She watches me worried. "sure I understand that, what I don't understand is why you would abandon your only child… AGAIN! Because of an old feud." I rest my hand on her back walking her to the door.

"now I have to finish this paper work so I can go to dinner with My family later." I say and she spins around.

"Emma we didn't abandon you." She says with tears in her eyes and I see David watching me also. "no I don't suppose you did physically. But you asked me to choose between my parents and my true love. So I have nothing left to say to you and I would appreciate it if you would stay away from me, my girlfriend and our kids." I say before closing my office door in her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stops infront of the door to Grannies waiting on her girlfriend and kids. A few minutes later Regina walks up holding Carson and henry trailing behind.

"momma!" Carson yells and wiggles for Emma. Emma laughs before moving forward and taking Carson from the brunette.

"hey beautiful" she whispers kissing Regina lightly.

"you ready to go inside?" Regina asks and Emma laughs. "might as well… Everyone is excepting a show after the other day." Emma says and Regina chuckles before taking the young blondes hand and opening the door.

The bell rings and the young family walks into the spotlight of half of the town. everyone turns to look at them and Emma rolls her eyes and Reing tightens her grip on the blonde.

They walk over to the booth closest to the door and sit down. Regina and Emma on one side and Carson and Henry on the other.

"Good morning Swan-Queen family." Red says smiling brightly as Emma and Regina's mouths drop open. "what did you just say?"

Red laughs "Swan-Queen, its your ship pairing. Like Snow and Charming are Snowing." Red explains and Emma just laughs.

"and who thought up these 'ships'?" Regina asks and Red looks mischievous. "come on baby I think its kind of cute." Emma says before leaning over and kissing her.

When Emma moves back away from Regina she realizes the complete silence in the diner. Everyone looks from Emma to someone in the doorway.

Emma looks around and sees her parents staring at them. The diner looks back and forth from the two couples waiting to see what the Queen and Prince would do. It would be almost comical if it didn't cause such a huge scene.

"shit!" Emma mutters lowly when she sees her parents looking at her flustered.

"Emma!" Regina slaps her arm and motions to the kids. "oh sorry, don't say that guys." She says and Regina sighs.

When Emma looks back over Snow and David have moved to a table not far away from them. "Grandpa!" Henry shouts seeing his grandparents for the first time.

Carson and Henry barrel out of the booth before their moms can stop them. Emma looks at Regina before making a move to climb out of the booth.

"just leave them for a moment sweetheart." Regina says grabbing Emma's hand.

Regina turns back to Red and places their orders as Emma watches the kids closely. She is retraining herself from running over their and taking the kids away right this minute.

Sensing Emma's seething and seeing Snow looks over at them every few moments Regina leans over and places her head in Emma's neck. The blond instantly relaxes and closes her eyes.

"Regina." She whispers losing every ounce of her anger.

"yes love?" Regina replies kissing her neck lightly before sucking gently. Emma looks over and sees her mother seething at the brunettes actions.

"Reggie sto-… stop… you know I cant be mad when you do that." Emma hisses and Regina immediately stops and lifts her head to look at her love.

"how did it go with Snow earlier?" Regina asks lacing her fingers with Emma's under the table.

"I was civil." Emma replies looking at a spot on the table. Regina places a finger under the younger blonds chin and turns her to face her.

"define civil?" Regina asks smirking

"well I didn't kick her out in the first minute." Emma replies and Regina chuckles before placing a light kiss on the blond.

When they pull away they find Red standing next to them. Red slides into the booth a crossed from them determined to ask a question.

"what's up Red?" Emma asks and Red looks over at the charmings.

"how did your parents take the news?" Red asks and Emma grasps Regina's hand tighter. "the way I thought they would. They told me to choose between them and Regina." Emma says and Reds mouth falls open.

"what?" she asks and Emma nods. "you are the only one in this whole town that doesn't think of my family as a freak show." Emma says protectively.

Red reaches a crossed the table and pats the couples hands. "you know I would never judge you. If you need anything find me." she says and Regina thanks her as she leaves to get there food.

Emma finally stands giving Regina's hand one move squeeze before walking over to their kids. "ok babies momma has your food over there." Emma says taking Carson from David's hands.

Snow and David watch her with tons of emotions running a crossed their faces. "bye Granma!" Henry says as Emma casts them one more irritated look before hurdling her kids back to the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma hears the bedroom door close from her place in the closet. "Regina?"

"yes love." Regina replies and Emma hears her footsteps go into the bathroom and a moment later the sink water start running.

"are the kids in bed?" Emma calls pulling off her jeans. "yes they just went down." Regina says and Emma pulls off her shirt.

Emma takes a deep breath. She knows she told Regina in the beginning of this relationship that she wasn't ready for sex. But its been a while now and Regina has not pushed her proving her love. But Emma is ready and very nervous.

Emma slowly leaves the closet in her black lace bra and red lace boy shorts. She carefully walks through the bedroom to the bathroom where Regina is brushing her teeth.

Emma slips behind her and slowly wraps her bare arms around the brunette who stops instantly.

-(Regina)-

I feel Emma wrap her arms around me and rest her head on my back. this isn't the first time she has done it. She does it all the time, but this time feels different.

I spit out the toothpaste not bothering to rinse. I turn around and my mouth goes dry. Emma is standing there in nothing but her underwear and bra.

"Sweetheart what are-…" I am cut off when her lips collide with mine. It starts off soft but she quickly takes it up a notch when she bites my lip.

I push her back clearing my head. "Emma?" I look at her confused she smiles innocently and leans up to kiss me again.

She pulls back and starts placing little open mouthed kisses on the visible skin of my face and neck. "Regina I'm ready." She whispers before snuggling into my neck.

My heart starts beating faster. "Love are you sure… because we don't have to do this right now." I say and she pulls away from my neck and takes my hand pulling me into the bedroom.

"please Reggie?" she begs kissing my fingers.

-(3rd)-

Regina smiles and kisses Emma lightly before climbing on to the bed with her. Emma smiles and keeps kissing Regina.

After a moment the blond stops and looks at Regina a little embarrassed. Regina lifts her chin "what is it sweetheart?"

"I've never done… this before." She whispers and Regina chuckles. "honey we have an eleven year old son."

Emma blushes a little "with a girl" Regina smirks before leaning forward and kissing her neck. "nether have I."

Regina pushes Emma back and straddles her before kissing down her neck down to her shoulders then her collar bone.

-Later

Regina lays watching her young love next to her. Emma opens her eyes sleepily and smiles at Regina. "thank you" she whispers and Regina smiles.

"you know I love you." Regina whispers tucking some hair behind Emma's ear. "I love your blond hair. I love you smile. I love when you kiss me. I love when you watch Downton Abby even though you hate it. I love how you stick up and protect our family and I love how much I love you."

Emma looks at her with tears in her eyes before sliding closer to her and wrapping her arms around her tightly. "don't ever leave me." she whimpers and Regina kisses her head.

"wild horses couldn't drag me away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stands with Regina and the kids outside of Granny's.

"we have to go mommy or we will be late to see Grandma." Carson says tugging on Regina's shirt. Emma looks up at Regina with a confused look on her face.

"grandma?" she asks with a tone that dared Regina to lie to her.

"yeah mom is taking us to see Grandma and Grandpa." Henry says and Emma crosses her arms and glares at Regina.

"oh is she now?" Emma says and Regina can see the smoke pouring out of the blondes ears.

"tell your mom bye and get in the car babies." Regina says patting Carson's head. "bye momma" Carson says hugging Emma.

Emma hugs both of the kids half way while keeping her eyes trained on Regina. The kids get in the car and Emma turns back to Regina.

"so your taking the kids to see Snow and David?" Emma asks icily while Regina steps closer. "Emma they need to see their grandparents."

Emma raises her hand. "no stop! You know how I feel about them." Emma says and Regina sighs. "Emma…"

"No! you went behind my back with our kids!" Emma yells and Regina crosses her arms daring her to keep yelling.

The occupants in the diner all turn and watch the showdown. "Emma you can be mad but they are our kids and they need to spend time with their family. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew this would happen."

"Regina they are both of our kids!"

"I don't answer to you! I don't have to answer to anyone!" Regina screams back stepping closer to Emma.

Emma balls her hands into fists before un-balling them. "I think we all understand that your 'majesty'" Emma retorts sarcastically as she bows at the waist.

Regina stares at her shocked that Emma would jab at her past as the Evil Queen. The diner watches at Regina steps closer to Emma and slaps her soundly before turning and walking to the car.

"Screw you Regina!" Emma says to her girlfriend.

Regina turns around smirking "you already did that jailbait." Regina says walking to her car.

Emma holds her cheek for a moment before feeling everyones eyes and removing her hand to stand straighter.

-Later

Emma walks into the mansion late that night. She knew her family had already eaten dinner. Regina watched out the window of their room as Emma comes inside.

The blonde closes the front door and walks up stairs. She pushes the doors open to the kids rooms and checks on them.

After giving each kid a kiss on the head and wrapping the blankets around them. Emma walks down the hall to the room she shares with Regina and opens the door.

Regina is laying on the bed with a book as Emma walks in ignoring her to go over to the dresser and getting her sleeping clothes.

Regina watches her over her book as Emma goes over to the bathroom and getting her toothbrush and leaving the room.

Emma sets up in the guest bedroom. Regina sighs after her love leaves the room. she didn't blame her, she had said and did stuff to the younger woman earlier.

The blond curls up in the un-familiar bed and tries to get some sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Emma wakes up to Carson on her bed. She looks around trying to process where she is.

"momma why aren't you with mommy?" Carson asks holding Emma's face while straddling her.

"mommy… uh… lets go down and get breakfast." Emma says pushing Carson up and carrying her down stairs.

They come into the kitchen and see Regina in her tight pencil skirt leaning over the stove. "mommy I'm hungry!"

Regina turns around smiling before she sees Emma. "I'm going to change for work." Emma says avoiding looking at Regina.

She wont admit it but Regina had hurt her when she didn't tell her about the decisions she made with the kids then she slapped her.

Emma looked at Henry and could tell he knew something was up.

"momma aren't you going to kiss mommy?" Carson asks and Regina looks at Emma expectantly but Emma's eyes flash in anger.

"not right now honey I have bad breath." Emma says glaring at Regina before turning. "I don't need breakfast. I will get you kids after school."

The bell to Grannys rings as Emma walks in and to the counter. Everyone looks at the door waiting on her family.

"hey Em." Red says and Emma gives her a half smile.

"are you and Regina still fighting?" she asks and Emma sighs. "well lets just say I slept in the guest room and didn't get any last night."

Red smirks "but you are the one being stubborn." She says raising an eyebrow.

"She called me jailbait and slapped me in front of most of the town Red. Besides she made decisions about our kids without asking me." Emma says glaring as Red looks sympathetically at her.

"ill get you your food."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom will you come have lunch with Carson mom and I at the diner?" Henry asks his blond mother over the phone.

She sighs "I have a lot of work Henry."

"Mom you have been working a lot lately. Just an hour please." He begs and Emma brakes. "ok I will meet you there."

"thank you!" he shouts and she pulls the phone away from her ear.

A few hours later the sheriff comes into the diner and all eyes land on her as she walks over to the booth where her girlfriend and kids sit.

"momma!" Carson shouts and bear hugs the blond tightly. Emma kisses her daughters head and slides in next to her.

"aren't you going to sit my mommy?" Carson asks looking at Emma. Regina looks over at Emma asking her with her eyes but Emma shakes her head.

"no not right now. Henry is sitting over there." Emma explains and Regina lets out a sigh. "so how was school baby?" she asks running a hand through Carson's hair.

Red comes over and takes their orders. "momma why are you getting a cheese burger? You know mommy doesn't like you eating those." The little girl asks and Regina smirks.

Emma glares at her girlfriend and looks at Carson. "well mom just really wants a burger today and your mommy doesn't mind today." She says kissing the girls head.

-after dinner.

"momma are you coming home now?"

"not right now baby I have to work." Emma says and Carson's face contorts and Emma knows what's coming.

She looks over at Regina who offers no help. The Sharif looks back at the toddler whose lip is quivering.

"but I want you to come home momma" she says and Emma sees a temper tantrum coming on.

"I tell you what. Let me finish my work and then I will come home and read you a bed time story and camp out in your room, ok?" she asks and Carson smiles.

"ok momma"

Emma lets out a breath thankful to have dudged a bullet. Regina just watches her with a soft smile and Emma knows she wants to talk but its not going to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Two days pass and Emma holds out. Regina tries a couple of times to talk to her but Emma fiercely ignores her.

She sleeps in the guest room and leaves in the morning before Regina is up. Emma picks the kids up that night and drops them at home before going in for a night shift.

Emma props her feet on her desk and looks at her phone. She moves through her photos, she smirks sadly as she looks at the pictures of her planting soppy kisses on Regina's cheek and Regina kissing her or holding her from behind. She gets to one of her sleeping and then Regina sleeping.

The station phone rings and Emma turns off her phone to take it.

Emma: Hello?

Regina: Sherriff I need you to come here. We have a problem.

Emma: I am really busy Madam Mayor.

Regina: Sharif I am the Mayor and I need you over here. Now!

Emma curses into the phone before hanging up and grabbing her keys to head over to the Mayors office.

-Minutes later

Emma comes into Regina's office. Reign is leaning on the desk with her blouse unbuttoned four down. Emma rolls her eyes at her girlfriend trying to seduce her. If she wasn't so angry it would have worked.

"What can I do for you Madam Mayor?" Emma asks as Regina pushes off the desk and walks over to the door to close and lock the door.

"Emma" Regina draws out walking over to the blond and taking her wrist. Emma pulls her arm away "stop Regina, what do you want?"

Regina takes both of Emma's wrists and steps closer to her face. "I don't know what you mean dear." She says and Emma glares daggers at her.

Regina smirks her sexy dangerous smirk and leans in to capture the blondes lips. Emma is stunned for a moment but soon complies to the brunettes demands.

The kiss begins to escalate and soon Emma is pushed up against Regina's desk. Emma's head clears and she pushes Regina back.

"no Regina stop!"

Regina pulls away and looks at Emma with dark eyes. "I'm leaving, you cant do this." Emma says walking away from Regina to the door.

Emma's hand hits to knob. "Baby I'm sorry…" Emma stops but doesn't turn around. "I'm sorry about what I did with the kids…"

Emma hears Regina's heels on the floor but doesn't make a move. "I'm sorry I called you jailbait…" Regina turns Emma around and cups her face gently.

"and I am so, so sorry for slapping you." She whispers kissing the cheek she slapped.

"I really cant do this right now Regina." Emma says turning around and opening the door before walking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passes and Emma starts to look worse and worse as she ignores Regina and works harder to avoid the brunette.

The blonde stumbles into the diner and sits at the counter. Red brings her a coffee but watches her worried.

"I miss her" Emma whispers and Red sighs before coming around the counter and pulling the sheriff off the stool and into a hug.

"just forgive her Em, you are scaring me with the way you are treating yourself." Red whispers stroking the saviors hair soothingly.

"It hurt Red, she hurt me" Emma whisper and Red nods. "I know but this is hurting you more." Red says before kissing the blondes head.

"miss Lucas… Emma" Emma slowly pulls away at the fermillar voice. She wipes her face and turns to face the mayor.

"am I interrupting something?" Regina asks with a raised eyebrow. "no not at all Madam Mayor." She turns to Red.

"If you will bring a coffee to the office later I would be grateful." Emma says before walking past the Mayor.

"I will get the kids from school tonight and drop them home." Emma says to Regina not looking at her as she pulls her coat on.

Emma makes it outside and a few feet before she is pulled into the alley. Regina traps her against the wall. "sweetheart you look terrible" she whispers and Emma moves to leave.

"Regina I cant do this" she says and Regina puts her knee up on the wall and rests her hands on Emma's cheeks.

"Em I am so sorry. Baby please stop this. You are killing yourself and I cant keep watching." Regina whispers and Emma pulls her hands off her face.

"then don't keep watching."

Regina looks hurt "are you breaking up with me?" she asks and Emma sighs. "I guess that's what's happening."

"Emma please don't do this. I love you" Regina whispers and kisses Emma lightly before Emma pulls away and steps out of the brunettes arms.

"I have to go, I'll stay in the house for a little while longer to make it easier on the kids." Emma whispers before leaving Regina with tears in her eyes alone in an alley.

-

Emma opens the door to the mansion at one o'clock in the morning. She doesn't see any lights on and knows everyone is in bed.

Sighing she walks upstairs to the guest bedroom. Opening the door her mouth drops open at the sight. Regina is sitting in the middle of the bed that is covered in Red rose peddles. Emma looks around and see candles lit.

"Regina what's going on?" she asks quietly and Regina smiles carefully getting off the bed.

"Emma I love you." She whispers and takes Emma's face gently into her hands and kisses her forehead.

"I am so sorry about everything that happened." She whispers and slowly slides Emma's jacket off of her and unbuttoning her jeans and slowly sliding them down.

"Regina I'm not-…" Emma starts but Regina puts her finger on her lips.

"but mostly Emma I am so sorry I waited this long to make it right." Regina whispers pulling Emma over to the bed and laying down beside her and holding her hand.

"Emma please talk to me…"

Emma closes her eyes "Regina when you made those decisions without talking to me it reminded me when I was younger and everyone made decisions for me. then you called me something that I have been trying to live down since I was framed. You… you demeaned me and hit me… I would never hit you… I wouldn't dream of hitting you. And definitely not in front of the whole town and our kids."

"honey I am so sorry. I don't know how else to tell you." She whispers and Emma opens her eyes into the dark pools.

"I have missed you. Show me your sorry." Emma whispers huskily and Regina smirks moving to straddle her love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Regina demands looking through the glass to watch her kids sitting with their grandparents next to a unconscious Emma connected to wires and monitors.

Whale sighs "she was chasing some man and she rounded a corner and he bashed her with a pipe." He says and Regina covers her mouth.

"when is she going to wake up?" Regina asks and Whale shakes his head. "we cant know."

Regina comes into the hospital room after sending the kids home with Snow and David. Emma's chest rises and falls softly with the humming of the machines.

Regina kisses Emma's head. "I swear to god Emma when you wake up you are going to quit that job! I wont let you do this to me again!"

"Regina?" Regina's head snaps over to a groggy Emma.

"sweetheart!" Regina jumps up and grabs her hand to kiss it. "your awake oh thank god!" she exclaims and Emma's watches her confused.

"Regina why are you acting like that. Where are Snow and David? Where's Henry?" Emma asks pulling her hand away and looking around.

"Emma baby what's the last thing you remember?" Regina asks and Emma's raises an eyebrow. "Baby? Regina what are you smoking?" Emma asks looking around.

"Emma what do you remember?" Regina asks forcefully and Emma sighs. "Henry and I just got back from Manhattan."

Regina steps back and falls into her chair. "Regina call Snow and tell her to bring Henry. I need to see him." Emma says and Regina sighs devastated.

-Later

Regina sits at her table nursing her third cup of cider. She had called Snow and the kids. Emma didn't take finding out she had another kid with Regina well and they had carefully filled her in on the last few months besides the fact that she and Emma were dating and in love.

Emma had been released from the hospital and she decided to take a room at Grannys. The kids were devastated but she promised to come and see them tomorrow.

Emma had glanced at Regina using a look Regina had only seen a couple of times. The blond was lost and utterly confused.

Regina felt her heart being torn at the look on her face. Regina had decided to not tell Emma about them and let the blond deal with the loss of three months with out her love life involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A week passes and Emma has no idea how to deal with the terrible loneliness in her chest. The people around her have unintentionally made a schedule for her.

She gets up and goes to work fallowed by getting her kids from work. Kids. Plural. She doesn't know what to think of the little girl she has already grown to love.

She spends a few hours with them before dropping them off at Regina's. Regina has been acting differently over the last week. She lets Emma has full access to the kids and doesn't make Emma explain where they go.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays she goes to her parents and has dinner. But everynight no matter what the days schedule she goes to the rabbit hole and puts away all of the alcohol she can and tonight is no different.

-Emma-

I look over and see Hook standing in the corner watching me closely. I stand wobbling slightly before walking over to him.

"wow love you look amazing as usual." He says winking and I want to growl at him, but the loneliness inside me threatens to swallow me so I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck.

He understands the jester and pulls me out the back door and down the sidewalk planting sloppy kisses on my neck as we make our way into the inn.

We barley get the door closed before he drops me onto the bed and pulls my shirt off. This feels wrong but I need to feel something other than loneliness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Regina)-

I come into the diner and sit down at the counter. Red walks over and sits a coffee in front of me with a guilty look on her face.

"Red have you seen Emma?" I ask and she looks even more guilty and I raise an eyebrow.

She opens her mouth but we hear a noise and turn to see Emma walk into the diner from the Inn with Hook right behind her.

Her eyes are bloodshot and her clothes are wrinkled. I feel as if someone has stabbed a knife through my heart.

Hook sees me and says something to Emma before exiting quickly. Emma walks over and takes a coffee from Red who looks in-between us worried.

I look at Emma but no words come out. "Am I still getting the kids today?" Emma asks her face void of any emotion.

I open my mouth and Red shoots me a sympathetic look. "if you still want to, then yes." I say and Emma nods before leaving.

"Regina?" Red says and I turn after I see Emma disappear.

"why don't you tell her. she needs you. Her heart is lonely and searching for what her brain has forgotten."

"I cant do that to her. I love her to much. She just lost three months of her memory. I cant tell her she is gay and her girlfriend is the evil queen." I say and Red smiles sadly.

"your not anymore"

I shakes my head. "I just cant."

"well if you need anything I am here." Red says and I thank her before leaving for work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Days Later

Regina calls Red

Red: hey Regina

Regina: how is she?

Red: she was drinking again last night.

Regina *sighs*: and?

Red: you don't want to know.

Regina: who was it last night?

Red: Whale.

Regina: thank you Red. Keep an eye on her for me please.

Red: always do.

Week Later

Regina: Well? I saw her leave the bar with some one.

Red: …

Regina: Red tell me!

Red: Neal.

Regina: …

Regina hangs up and curls up on her bed in a ball. Why does she keep doing this to herself? She loves Emma that's why. That's why she calls Red everyday to find out about the blond. LOVE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emma-

I climb out of Hooks bed and find my clothes on the floor. my head is pounding like a drum as I leave the ship and walk down the street.

I feel more depressed then I can remember. I need to talk to someone.

Archie? No there is no way I am going to talk to a bug.

Mary Margret? Well Snow. But if anyone had her best interests at heart it would be her mother right?

Emma climbs the stares to the apartment and knocked on the door lightly. Snow opens it and smiles brightly pulling her daughter inside.

"hey sweetheart." She exclaims sitting her down in a seat.

She raises an eyebrow when the blond winces at the pitch of Snows voice. "Emma did you go home last night?" Snow asks and Emma shakes her head.

"were you with hook again?" she asks and Emma doesn't answer the question confirming the raven-haired women's question.

"why do you keep doing that Emma?" she asks and Emma shakes her head.

"I just feel like a huge piece of me is missing and I don't know where to find it. It is eating away at me all the time. The only way to numb it is whiskey. But the problem is I don't do well with Whiskey." Emma says and her mother sighs looking at her child sadly.

"I will make you a hangover tonic." Snow says going to the kitchen.

"thanks" emma mumbles looking at her finger nails.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Week Later

Regina hears a banging on her door and rolls over to see the clock say 1:30. She gets up groaning and walks down stairs to the front door.

When she opens the door her mouth falls open. Emma stands there holding on to the pole. "Miss Swan?" Regina asks trying to use a hard exterior to numb the pain.

"Regina enough with the last name! really!" Emma exclaims before springing forward and kissing Regina hard.

Regina is shocked and does not kiss back. This isn't Emma's normal kiss full of love and longing. This is a kiss of need, raw desire and pain.

Regina pulls back and pushes Emma back. Emma looks at her confused. "come on Regina." She says almost whining.

"Miss Swan." Regina starts but is cut off when Emma traces the outline of her hair and steps closer to places wet openmouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Miss Swan you are drunk and need to leave." Regina hisses trying hard not to break and pull the blond back to her mouth.

"you don't mean that." Emma whispers huskily and begins nibbling on her ear and neck. Regina opens her mouth to protest but Emma kisses her and backs her into the house.

Once the door is closed Emma hold Regina up against the door with her hands on the brunettes butt. "Please Regina." Emma begs moving down her chest.

Regina watches her closely as the blond opens her eyes and asks again and Regina knows she is done for. "please Regina… please." She begs.

Screw it! Regina grabs Emma's arm and pulls her upstairs to the bedroom. She may not be able to have her Emma but she would have a Emma. Even if it was only for one night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"I slept with her!" Regina hisses at Red before looking around when the red streaked wolf comes to her seat at the counter.

"really! does she remember?" Red asks surprised and excited.

Regina shakes her head sadly. "then why?"

Regina sighs leaning closer to Red. "she came home wasted last night and started kissing me. then she did the begging thing with her eyes."

"Emma begged you for sex?" Red clarifies and Regina nods. "that's not like Emma." Red says and Regina smirks sadly. "that's a depressed, wasted Emma."

"so what happened this morning?" Red asks leaning on the counter. "well I got up before her and left a glass of water and some Advil on the nightstand. I didn't think it would be best to stick around."

Red closes her eyes for a moment. "I think you should tell her the truth." Red begins but Regina shakes her head.

"ok well I will get you your coffee and muffin." Red replies and Regina thanks her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"I slept with her!" Emma hisses to Red as she comes around the counter to her best friend. Red raises an eyebrow "with who?"

"REGINA!" Emma shouts causing all the eyes to land on her. her face gets a pink tint and she grabs her ears from the loud noise that escaped her mouth to interfere with her hang over.

"Regina!" she whispers and Red pretends to be clueless. "and?" she asks causing Emma to grab her arms.

"what is the deal with Regina and I?" she asks and Red bites her lip. "you share to kids." She says and Emma rolls her eyes.

"I know your lying. That's not all! Last night when we… well you know. Anyway she knew everything I liked and she told me she loved me when she thought I had passed out asleep."

Red looks away and Emma grabs her face in her hand forcing her to have eye contact with the sheriff while pushing her against the wall. "Sharif, Miss Lucas?" Emma swallows hard when she hears that voice and turns to see Regina with her arms crossed and her eyebrow cocked.

"Madam Mayor." Emma says trying to stay cool even though images of last night invade her mind. "are you going to be picking the kids up from school Miss Swan?" Regina asks but Emma can see other questions in her eyes.

"that's the plan" Emma replies and Regina nods but casts a questioning look at Red before turning and leaving the diner.

"now Red… what is the relationship between Regina and I?" Emma asks again holding a look on the young wolf.

Red sighs and shrugs. "you two are dating." She whispers "I knew it!" Emma shouts before whining at the ringing in her ear. "wait I am dating Regina?"

"why didn't anyone tell me?" Emma asks looking at Red. "well your parents don't approve at all. And you will have to ask Regina personally."

"why didn't you tell me red?" Emma asks leveling a childlike look on the wolf. Red sighs sadly and takes Emma's hand. "I love you Em, you are my best friend but Regina asked me not to and so I didn't." she says softly and Emma smiles at her.

"its ok Red." Emma says hugging her best friend close and kissing her cheek lightly before leaving the diner with a purpose she hasn't had in weeks.

She is going to talk to her "girlfriend"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Emma walks past the Mayors secretary and into the mayoral office. Regina looks up from her papers with her phone on her ear when the blonde comes in.

Emma closes the door behind her and stalks over to the desk. Regina looks at her dazed and shocked. Emma moves around the desk and takes the phone from a stunned Regina.

"she is going to have to call you back, she needs to discuss something's with the sheriff." Emma says before hanging up the phone.

Regina blinks looking at Emma. The sheriff takes Regina's hand and pulls her over to her black leather couch and sits down next to her.

Regina shakes her head focusing. "Emma what's going on?" she asks and Emma lets go of her hand staring at her intently.

"so when were you going to tell me that we are together?" Emma asks not knowing how to bring it up. She didn't know she was gay and this is new territory.

Regina's eyes widen and she blinks at Emma. "Emma…"

"you weren't. were you?" she asks and Regina shakes her head making Emma jump up and start pacing.

"why not! This is a huge thing!" Emma rants and Regina stands slowing to walk over to the blonde. "Emma you lost three months of memory. I didn't want to tell you that you are dating the evil queen because you didn't even know you were gay. Plus your parents don't approve and you just got them back. I didn't want you to have to choose between me and them like you did before." Regina says and Emma releases her hand to keep pacing.

"I'm gay! And I am dating Regina!" Emma chants to her self over and over while Regina watches worried.

"do you still want to date me?" Emma asks after she has stopped walking. Regina looks at her surprised "sweetheart I have told you before, there isn't a time when I wont want you." Regina whispers and Emma looks at her wide eyed.

"I don't remember loving you." Emma says and Regina smiles sadly. "I know"

"its not that I don't want to, I just don't remember." She whispers looking at her feet. Regina smiles and lifts the blonds chin.

"do you want to come home with me? we will spend the evening with the kids and you can stay in the guest room. Henry and Carson will love having dinner and a movie with you." Regina asks and Emma looks at her eyes. they shine with love and hope.

"yeah Regina that's sounds great." Emma whispers and Regina squeezes her hand lightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Emma)-

I walk up the steps to the mansion. I'm a little nervous about this thing, but Regina seems to be different and Red says I love her a lot.

I knock on the door and look around fidgeting. A few moments later Regina comes to the door wearing jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"Wow Regina!" I say not being able to help myself. She smiles brightly before looking me over. "you look great to babe…" she says and her eyes get wide when she realizes what she said.

I stare at her for a moment as she backtracks. "sorry it's a force of habit." She says and I wave her off. "its ok Regina." I say and she smiles weekly as she motions me inside.

I walk into the living room and see Henry with Carson playing video games. "mom!" he shouts before jumping up and drawing attention to her.

"Momma!" Carson yells and slams into her happily.

"hey guys." I say smiling brightly and hugging them back. I feel Regina comes into the living room smiling. "dinner is ready when you are." She says and I take Carson's hand to walk into the dinning room.

-After dinner

"We want to watch Finding Nemo." Carson says pulling Regina and I over to the couch. I sit down and Regina sits down next to me while the kids take the floor.

Regina looks over at me worried about me sitting this close to her I guess. I smile as the kids put the movie in.

"Here mom, you and mom always use this blanket when we watch movies." Henry explains handing me a throw blanket.

Regina opens her mouth to say something but I smile and take it from Henry. "thank you kid." I say and he smiles before sitting down on the floor to watch the opening of the movie.

I open the blanket and move closer to Regina. I lay the blanket over her lap and mine. She watches me carefully and I smile at her.

"take a breath Regina its ok you aren't going to scare me off." I whisper before feeling drawn to kiss her cheek.

She sucks in a breath and I smile before turning back to the Tv. About half way through the movie I realize she isn't watching it but me.

I lean over to her ear "something tells me that we don't actually watch the movies on movie night." I whisper and it sends chills down her.

She turns her head and our faces are inches apart. "no we don't." she replies and I smile before closing the space to plant a soft kiss on her. after a moment she kisses back and I smile onto her lips.

"I feel like I should remember this. This feels right." I whisper and I see little tears in her eyes before she turns away from me to wipe her eyes.

I rest my hand under her chin and turn her to look at me. "please don't cry, your to beautiful to cry. Especially over me." I whisper and she looks at me with red rimmed eyes before crashing her lips onto mine.

When we pull away I rest my head against hers not taking my eyes from her. "I love you" she whispers and I smile kissing her lightly again. 

I take the popcorn bowl from her and shift so that my legs are on the couch and my back is against the arm rest. I pull her up and in-between my legs so I can continue to kiss her.

And there it went. The rest of that movie was the best I never saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(emma)-

I open my eyes and look around. I am in the guest bedroom.

Why am I in the guest bedroom?

Did I fight with Regina?

Impossible! We never fight anymore.

I close my eyes trying to remember why I'm here. Suddenly it hits me like a bus. The accident at work, the coma, the forgetting being with Regina.

Regina!

I throw off my blankets and run down the hallway to her room. I slowly push the door open and walk in quietly.

She is asleep curled up with a pillow. I slowly walk closer and see that the pillow has one of my over sized shirts on it.

I slowly slide into the bed with her and just watch her. her nose flares a little as she takes deep breaths and lets them out.

-(3rd)-

Regina opens her eyes sleepily and sees Emma watching her. she slowly sits up and rubs her eyes. "Emm-…?" she starts but the blond scrambles on top of her till she is straddling her and planting wet kisses all over her face.

"Emma what is-…?" she starts but the blond smashes her lips into Regina's hard and needy. A few moments later Emma pulls away gasping for air.

"I love you so much Reggie." Emma whimpers leaning her head against Regina's and using the pet name for her love.

"Emma you remember?" Regina asks desperately on the brink of tears.

Emma chuckles sliding her lips along Regina's jaw. "I remember I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. I don't know how I could forget where part of my heart lives." Emma whispers pulling away from her lovers neck.

"Baby I have missed you so much!" Regina cries wrapping her arms around Emma's neck tightly and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Suddenly Emma scrambles off of Regina and moves down the bed. Regina stares at her with wide eyes. "Emma, baby what's the matter?" Regina asks slowly crawling down the distraught blond.

"I cheated on you… With Hook." Emma whispers and Regina sighs realizing that her love would never forgive herself.

"sweetheart its ok." Regina whispers taking Emma's hand. Emma shakes her head and rips her hand away. "no its not! I slept with him like six times and Neal and… oh god! Whale!." Emma moans in pain as she climbs out of the bed.

Regina jumps off the bed and walks over to Emma. "baby its ok, it wasn't you. I'm not mad at you." She coos wrapping her arms tightly around the younger woman's waist.

"how can you forgive me? you knew I was sleeping with them. everyone knows!" Emma whimpers as tears fall down her face.

"honey you didn't remember you loved me. your heart was searching for something. Its not your fault. I'm not mad at you." Regina whispers before moving Emma's hands from her face and kissing her deeply.

After a moment Emma responds. "I am so sorry! I am going to make this up to you." She whispers against Regina's lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The newly reunited couple walk down the streets of Storybrook attracting stares from the residents. Regina and Emma walk hand in hand into the station and barley make it to Emma's office before the six make out section of the morning starts.

Emma hoists Regina up onto the desk and straddles her as she continues to make up her indiscretions to Regina.

The couple break away at a muffled 'oh my gosh'. Emma looks over and sees her parents standing in the door way.

Emma kisses her girlfriend one more time before climbing off the desk and straitening her clothes and helping Regina down.

-(Emma)-

"Emma what are you doing?" Snow asks worried and I feel something snap. "I'm kissing my girlfriend." I growl and Snow stares at me with big eyes.

"you remember?"

I step closer and Regina grabs my hand. "yeah no thanks to you! You knew the whole time! I was miserable and depressed. I couldn't even get out of bed someday, if I was lucky to remember which bed I was in. I slept with everything that moved and you didn't say anything. You let me cheat on the love of my life and said nothing. You told me it was side effects of the coma and concussion." I scream at them.

Suddenly I feel Regina's arms around my waist and her chin on my shoulder. "calm down sweetheart. Breath." She whispers.

After I collect my self I look back at Snow and David. "sweetheart we were doing what we thought was best."

I growl, a growl actually leaves my throat. "well I don't need you. Its over, this-…" I motion with my hands wildly "what ever this is, is done. David your fired and the both of you are not to come around my family or I will throw you in that jail right there." I say pointing

David and Snow stand there watching with huge eyes like they cant believe what I said. I quickly walk over and rip the badge off David's belt before tossing it on the desk.

"goodbye" I say pointing to the door. After they leave I turn back to Regina and burry my head in her neck. "its ok sweetheart. I'm right here." She whispers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I walk into the diner and lean over the counter and look at Red. "Red…" I draw out and she looks up smirking.

"yes Em?" she asks and I sit down.

"ok so I need a huge favor." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Regina and I haven't been anywhere together outside of Storybrook since we got together. So I have planned a trip to Florida for the two of us since gold made a way out of Storybrook and we leave tonight. I was wondering if you would stay at the house with the kids for a week. All you have to do is be there when they go to bed and put them on the bus in the morn-…" red raises a hand mid rant.

"yes. I'll stay with the kids. They are basically my niece and nephew." She says and I jump up and onto the counter hugging her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaim and she laughs.

"Sweetheart why are you hugging Red on top of a counter?" I hear Regina's voice and quickly slide off the counter to kiss her.

"she just helped me with something and I was very grateful." I say and Regina raises her eyebrow. "clearly"

"see ya later Em" Red says walking away and I smile sheepishly. "don't be jealous Reggie" I whine kissing her cheek lightly.

"I'm not jealous Miss Swan." She says and I wince. "ouch" I pull her over to the back booth and put her in first then side in blocking her in.

"Reggie I never want anyone but you." I say kissing up her neck to her jaw and back to her ear. "Em-ma!" she groans and I smirk into her ear.

"say you forgive me and I will stop." I say licking the shell of her ear. "I forgive you." She hisses out and I stop.

"now I got something for you." I say and she smiles at me. "why?" she asks looking confused as I pull out a little box.

-(3rd)-

Regina opens the box to see a small silver diamond studded heart on a silver chain. She looks up at Emma in awe.

"honey…" she whispers

"listen there was a brake-in at the jewelry shop so I was in there and I saw this in the case. I had to have it for you. So you always remember where the other half of my heart stays." Emma whispers taking the box and pulling out the necklace to hang it on her girlfriend. Regina feels a little silly and guilty for being jealous of Emma hugging Red.

"I love it and you." She whispers and Emma smiles before kissing her lightly.

Regina wouldn't admit it out loud but this necklace made her feel more sure about her relationship with Emma. Ever since the fallout at the station she has been wondering if Emma regrets choosing her over her parents.

"ok now I have one more surprise." I say and she looks up shocked. "Em you don't have-…" Emma raises her hand "no its already taken care of."

Regina sighs and emma steps out of the booth holding her hand to Regina. The brunette takes it and wonders what the surprise is all of the way home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry, Carson come down here please" Emma calls the moment she and Regina walk into the house. They walk into the living room and sit down on the couch still holding hands.

A moment later the two kids come sliding into the living room and sit down on the floor. "Hey guys." Emma starts "so you know momma and I love each other a lot right?" she asks them as Regina looks at her confused.

The kids nod vigorously and Emma continues. "Well momma and I are going on a trip for a little while…" Emma glances over at Regina who is watching her with her mouth open. "Because we love each other and need to spend some alone time together. But while we're gone aunt Red is going to take care of you."

The kids jump up excitedly and run off talking about what they are going to do with Red as Emma turns to Regina.

"Emma I don't know what you're doing but I can't leave I have work." Regina says and Emma smiles before kissing her fingers. "Already called and got you the time off. We leave tonight as soon as-…" with that the door bell rings and Emma stands up.

"Red gets here." She finishes and Regina stands up next to her. "Emma-…" the blond silences her with a kiss.

"Please do this for me even if you don't want to. I have already planned everything." Emma begs before leaning in and kissing her gently.

"I love you" is the only answer Regina gives and Emma takes it.

Emma walks over to the door and opens it still looking over her shoulder at Regina smirking. "Hey Re-…" she stops when she sees Snow standing there.

For a moment Emma is confused and shocked before putting on a cold face and crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"Emma can we talk please?" she asks and Emma shakes her head. "I'm really busy right now." She says as Red walks up the sidewalk with her suitcase.

"Hey Red." Emma says and Snow looks over at her best friend confused. "Hey Emma, snow" she says hugging snow.

"I have to go pack, goodbye Snow. Red when you come in get Henry to show you were the guest bedroom is." Emma says before turning and going inside.

Regina is standing in the parlor watching Emma carefully. "You ok sweetheart?" she asks and Emma nods before grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs to their room.

"Lets get packed we need to leave in less than an hour." Emma says and Regina looks at her flustered. "What do I pack?"

Emma smirks and walks over to her pulling her close and nibbling her ear. "You look sexy in anything." She smirks when Regina shivers before pulling away.

"Pack sleeping clothes, shorts, tank tops or tee shirts, a swimsuit and one nice outfit." Emma says before going and pulling out her stuff to pack.

An hour later Emma and Regina are standing by the door saying goodbye to the kids. "I love you baby, be good for aunt red." Emma says kissing Carson's head.

Finally Regina and Emma get in the car and Emma starts driving for the border. When they get closer Regina panics.

"Emma I can't cross that." She says and Emma smiles before slowly coming to a stop in front of the line. Emma leans over and takes the necklace Regina is wearing and opens a little bottle she got from gold.

After pouring it on the necklace she puts it back on her girlfriend and kisses her worried pout. "Trust me?" she whispers and Regina nods taking her hand.

Emma slowly rolls forward a crossed the line and looks over at Regina. "I love you." She says and Emma smiles brightly before heading for the airport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and much whining from Regina about their destination, Emma and Regina reach their Hilton hotel in Pensacola Florida.

Emma pulls Regina into the lobby as Regina looks around with her mouth open. She hasn't seen anything this fancy since her palace in the enchanted forest.

Emma walks up to the counter and checks in before getting their room key and walking back over to her girlfriend.

"Come on babe" she says pulling her over to the elevator while a bell guy gets there bags. Regina stands stunned in the elevator as Emma talks with the man and holds her hand.

They finally get to their room and Regina walks around the huge suite as Emma pays the man. The brunette walks out onto the balcony on the 13th floor of the grand hotel.

Emma closes the door and slowly walks over and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Emma this is amazing." Regina whispers turning around and wrapping her arms around her younger love.

"You are amazing and I wanted to do something special for you. Besides I still have to make up my indiscretions from my coma." Emma says winking as Regina laughs.

"But I want to help pay for something. This couldn't have been cheap." Regina says and Emma shakes her head. "No this is a gift to you."

"Baby please" Regina whispers kissing Emma's jaw lightly. "I'm not going to break on this one. Come on lets go to the beach." Emma pulls Regina inside.

The brunette decides to let it go for now. But she will be repaying the blond somehow. "I know we have a beach in Storybrook but it's too cold to enjoy." Emma says opening her suitcase and pulling out her clothes.

Emma kisses the older woman one more time before going into the bathroom to change. When she returns Regina is already changed wearing some short cut off jean shorts and a pink lace tank top showing a faint bit of her tan skin under it.

Emma's mouth goes dry and her tongue begins to stick to the top of her mouth. "You are so hot" Emma moans walking over to Regina.

"you have such a way with words dear." Regina replies looking over the blond who is dressed similar. "come on I cant wait to show off my amazing girlfriend to the world." Emma says excitedly pulling on Regina's hand while grabbing her beach bag and towels. Regina cant help but laugh at Emma's childish antics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple gets to the beach and Regina puts on her sunglasses while Emma lays out their towels. Regina looks around taking in the whole experience before turning to see Emma in a black bikini with gold rings on each hip of the bottom holding it together at a gold ring in-between the cups on the top.

Emma looks up and sees Regina watching her before smirking. "see something you like?" she asks cheekily.

Regina walks over slowly and takes the sunscreen from Emma before spraying it on her back and rubbing it. She leans in closely. "I'm not sure I like everyone seeing you like this." She whispers and Emma chuckles.

"only yours baby."

After emma is lathered down in sunscreen Regina takes off her shorts and tank top. She is wearing a simple aqua blue bikini that leaves little to be imagined.

"sweetheart I think you need to put your clothes back on before someone tries to take you from me." Emma whispers and Regina smiles "only yours baby."

Emma laughs and they walk down to the edge of the water.

Later Emma sits up from where she is tanning and looks around for Regina. She finds her girlfriend down by the water standing and talking to some guy.

The man is slightly attractive but very built. He reaches out and tucks some of Regina's hair out of her face. Emma jumps up suddenly very irritated at this imposing stranger.

"so if you don't have plans we could have some dinner tonight or something." The man says and Emma growls as she comes over and wraps her arms around Regina.

"she has plans, with her girlfriend." Emma says resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. "your gay?" he asks condemningly and Emma growls "yes very… good bye."

He glares at Emma before walking off. Regina chuckles and turns in Emma's arms to face her. "sweetheart are you jealous?"

"mine" Emma whines rubbing her head in Regina neck like a small child reclaiming a toy. "so you were jealous." Regina says smirking and Emma kisses her lightly. "mine"

"yes sweetheart yours." Regina whispers before walking back to the towels with Emma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma rolls on her side and looks at a resting Regina. They came back from th beach eat dinner and then Emma proceeded to remind Regina she was totally hers. Not that Regina was complaining any.

Now Emma lay there looking at the older woman wondering how she got so lucky. "take a picture it will last longer." Regina's husky voice suggests only opening one eye.

Emma jumps off the bed and runs over to her purse before running back and jumping on the brunette. "what are you doing?" Regina asks and Emma plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek before snapping a photo.

Emma laughs as Regina tries to take the phone. Emma rolls away and Regina straddles her to take it from her.

Finally Emma relents and Regina smiles at the picture before snapping another one of the blond under her.

"come on give it back" Emma whines and Regina chuckles before handing her back the phone and laying down beside her.

Regina interlaces their fingers and Emma sighs watching her. Emma bites her lip wanting to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"go ahead sweetheart and ask." Regina says and Emma opens her eyes. "what was it like, being married to Leopold?"

Regina stares at her for a moment before sighing. "Well it was what you would expect when an old man marries a seventeen year old virgin against her will." She says bitterly and Emma regrets asking.

"I'm sorry baby" Emma says sadly

"how bout you, ever been married?" Regina asks and Emma closes her eyes for a moment trying to fight off the memories evading her vision.

"once, it was after Henry. I was looking for a guy in Vegas. I found him took him to the guy and got played before going to a bar and getting smashed. This guy probably in his forties and I was twenty at the time came over and bought me some drinks. We talked and danced some. Anyway, I remember leaving with him. but when I woke up the next morning there was a ring on my finger and a certificate to prove it."

Regina stares at her wide eyed. "well it turns out when I was sober and we were married he was a complete psychopath. He refused to give me a divorce and locked me in the house for a month. He forced me to… to have sex with him a couple times a day and he would beat the crap out of me." at this Regina squeezes her hand a little tighter.

"anyway one day he started swinging again so I killed him. then I ran, I left the house and ran till I couldn't anymore. I bought a car and I have been running ever since. Until now… now I don't want to run unless its to you." Emma whispered with her eyes closed.

Regina swallowed a sob in her throat and leaned over to kiss Emma's closed eyes. "I want ever let you run again unless I'm right there next to you." She whispered and Emma snuggled closer to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Later when they woke up again Emma hears her phone ringing. She tares the bed apart till she finds it and answers.

Emma: Hello?

Carson: Momma?

Emma: Hey Baby girl.

*Regina comes over and takes the phone from Emma*

Regina: Sweetheart?

Carson: Mommy!

*Emma grabs the phone and turns on speaker*

Emma: what's going on baby?

Carson: Red is making dinner and I'm sitting in the kitchen watching. She said I could call you so I did.

Regina: we are so glad you did. We miss you honey.

Carson: we miss you to

Emma: Carson where is your brother?

Carson: um… in his room.

*Emma rolls her eyes knowing she is lying.*

Emma: Carson let me talk to Red for a minute.

Carson: Ok Momma.

Red: Emma, Regina?

Emma: Hey Red, where is Henry?

Red: he told me he had homework and that he was going to his room.

*now Regina rolls her eyes*

Regina: Red go upstairs and check on our son please.

Red: ok

*a few minutes later Red comes back*

Red: Um guys he's not there.

Emma: Perfect

Regina: great

Red: Well he was talking to Snow yesterday after school.

Emma: I told her I didn't want them around the kids.

Red: I'm sorry Em I haven't let them go over there.

Emma: its ok Red I know it isn't you.

Regina: well what now?

Emma: don't worry about it Red. Let us say bye to Carson and then I will call Snow.

Red; ok… well I hope you guys are having a good time.

Emma: we are, thanks again Red.

Carson: Mommy, momma?

Regina: hey baby are you having fun with Red?

Carson: yes ma'am but I miss you.

Emma: we miss you to and will be home soon.

Carson: Love you

Regina: love you more honey.

Emma: love you princess

Emma hangs up and flops back on the bed groaning. Regina sighs and lays back to wrap an arm around her waist tightly. "take it easy on her, they love you and the kids."

Emma whines "but I told them to stay away!"

Regina chuckles and nuzzles her neck. "they cant help it." Emma kisses Regina once before leaning back against the headboard and dialing her moms number.

Snow: Hello?

Emma: hey is my son at your house?

Snow: Emma hey sweetheart.

Emma: answer the question Snow.

Snow: why are you asking I thought you were out of town with Regina?

Emma: he is my son and I am still his mother whether I am in town or not. What do you think that I am being irresponsible?

Snow: no honey that's not what I meant.

Emma: I don't care right now. Is he at your house?

Snow: No

Emma: your lying I can hear him calling David right now!

Snow: Emma he is my grandson.

Emma: he is my son and I told ya'll to stay away from them.

Regina rolls her eyes and leans over to start sucking on her girlfriends shoulder. Emma might be mad at her parents but they would never hurt one of their own.

Emma swats Regina away but she just straddles her and begins to kiss her face all over.

Emma: Regina stop that I cant focus.

Snow: What?

Emma: No-… oh god-… nothing snow.

Snow: I don't want to hear you to on the phone, doing what ever it is your doing.

Emma: Snow I just want you to take Henry back home to Red and stay away from them. If you cant accept my family you don't need to be around them.

Snow: Emma your being over dramatic. I'm going to call Red and tell her that we are keeping him tonight. If you don't want him here then you can come home from gallivanting with the Evil queen and get him.

Regina hears the last part of that statement from where she is sucking on Emma's ear. She stops and takes the phone from Emma.

Regina: Listen Snow, Emma and I will be home in two days. Until then do what ever you want with Henry because when we get back you will have to deal with both his pissed off mothers. Now Emma and the Evil Queen have some very important activities to get back to. Goodbye Snow.

Regina ends the call and looks into a shocked Emma's eyes. "don't worry love, when we get back you can go on a tirade and I will back you up." She whispers before taking her bottom lip in-between her teeth and tugging.

"I love you baby." Emma whispers and Regina smirks at her before kissing her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the last night comes around and Emma and Regina lay next to each other petting each others cheeks and hair lazily.

Regina leans her head back and closes her eyes. Emma senses the moment and carefully slips a ring onto Regina's ring finger.

Regina's eyes snap open and she looks at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"don't panic! I'm not asking you to marry me… yet. I just want you to know that I love you and I am making a commitment to you right now. I am never leaving you. One day I want to marry you, but for now that means that your mine."

Emma whispers taking the hand and gently kissing the ring. Emma looks up to see tears in Regina's eyes. "you are amazing Emma Swan."

After they finish kissing Regina pulls away "I got you something" she whispers looking shy. Emma smiles at her to encourage her.

Regina leaves the bed and walks over to her purse before coming back. She hands Emma a little square box.

Emma smiles at her before opening it and resting her eyes on a sliver bracelet. She looks up at Regina socked. She pulls out the bracelet and looks closely.

There are four little charms on it. Emma, Regina, Henry, Carson Our Little Family

Emma grasps it tightly in her hand before jumping up and attacking Regina in a tight hug knocking her back onto the bed.

"its all I have ever wanted. A family." Emma whispers into Regina's ear from where she is laying on top of her. Regina smiles and kisses the blond lightly. "well your stuck with us now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma parks in front of her parents apartment building. Regina takes Emma's hand and they walk inside the building.

Regina kisses Emma's newly ringed finger. Regina wanted Emma to wear a ring to show everyone how much Regina loves her and claims her.

Emma knocks on the door and Regina pulls her close and kisses her deeply. "its ok sweetheart, calm down." She whispers biting her lip gently.

They pull apart at an uncomfortable cough. They turn to see David and Snow standing there watching them.

"Emma, Regina." David says and Emma glares at them before pulling Regina into the apartment.

"Henry!" Emma calls before turning and glaring daggers at her parents. Regina wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist.

"babe" she whispers but Emma ignores her. "you deliberately went against what I told you!" she yells fuming.

David closes the door and walks back inside with his wife.

"Mom! Momma!" Henry screams running down the stairs and slamming into his parents. "hey handsome." Emma says kissing his head.

"Your back." He says after they let go of him. He wraps around Emma but holds Emma's hand. "yes we are kid. Momma and I missed you and your sister." Emma says and Snow visibly flinches at the name.

"did you get married?" Henry asks and Emma looks down at him confused. "what kid?" she asks and he holds up her ringed finger and she sighs while the Charming's eyes bulge.

"oh no, we didn't… not yet anyway." Regina says and Snow relaxes a bit. Emma turns and kneels in front of Henry. "why don't you go get your stuff and put it in the car. Momma and I will explain the rings when we get home ok?" she says and he nods.

"Good boy" she says kissing his forehead.

After Henry scrambles up the stairs Emma stands and her posture goes back to deadly. "you were told to stay away from my family. But you didn't and I am back in town now so listen closely. Stay. Away. From. My. Family." Emma growls

"Emma we are your family." Snow says with tears in her eyes and Emma scoffs. "you lost that right when you told me to choose between you and my true love."

"I'm ready mom" Henry says from the top of the stairs. "ok say goodbye to your grandparents." Emma says walking past David and Snow to the car.

The front door of the mansion swings up and Carson runs out. "mommy! Momma!" she screams launching herself at Emma.

Regina and Emma chuckle and plant kisses all over her face. "Hey guys." Red says walking out to the family.

"thank you so much for watching them." Regina says giving the wolf a quick hug. Emma hands Carson to Regina and hugs Red before getting their stuff out of the car.

"I missed you so much!" Carson says once the family is reunited in the living room. "we missed you baby girl." Emma says smiling at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma lays in bed waiting for Regina to get out of the shower. A few minutes later Regina comes out in a white tank top with nothing under it and a pair of boy shorts.

Emma's mouth goes dry as Regina climbs into the bed and crawls over to straddle Emma. Emma leans up and captures the brunettes mouth.

Regina starts kissing down her lovers neck. "sweetheart I was thinking." She says and Emma moans "ok?"

"I think we should let the kids see their grandparents." She kisses Emma's pulse point. "what? No!"

Regina bites Emma's ear. "sweetheart neither of us had childhoods with out grandparents. Our families were divided and I don't want that for the kids." She whispers staring into Emma's eyes.

Emma growls and Regina raises an eyebrow. "you don't" she kisses her forehead "have" kisses her nose "to" kisses right cheek "talk to" kisses left cheek "them" kisses her mouth before pulling away.

Emma stares at the beautiful amazing person in front of her. "fine but you are the one taking them back and forth to them." She says and Regina smiles brightly. "thank you baby."

"can we move on now, I am move interested in you." Emma says and Regina smirks knowing that her plan worked.

"sure baby."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and Regina walk down the sidewalk holding hands as the kids run in front of them. A month has passed since Emma let the kids see Snow and David again.

"your so unbelievably sexy babe." Emma whispers in Regina's ear as they walk. Regina shudders and Emma smiles into her neck.

"Emma if you don't stop I am going to jump you in the street." Regina says and Emma laughs looking up to see the kids with Snow and David.

Emma growls and Regina sighs kissing her cheek and pulling her over to their kids. Snows eyes light up when they see Emma.

"Emma…" she breaths and Emma starts to level a glare but Regina squeezes her hand and stops her.

"Snow… David." Emma says and Regina smiles at them.

"Emma we are so sorry. we need to talk." Snow says and Emma just stares at them. "are you kidding me?" she asks and they shake their heads.

"Emma will you and Regina come over for dinner this weekend so we can talk?" she asks and Emma looks at them questioningly before looking at Regina.

Regina smiles at Emma but Emma shakes her head. "ah… no. I have been very generous with the kids seeing you but I'm not going to forgive you anytime soon. You betrayed me for your purposes." Emma says emotionless.

"I have to go… I will meet you and the kids in the diner babe." Emma says turning and walking away from Regina.

-Later

Regina comes into her basement to find her girlfriend beating the crap out of a punching bag. "sweetheart take it easy" she whispers in the blondes ear as she wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her shoulder.

"if you are down here to change my mind its not going to happen." Emma says un-strapping her gloves.

"what if I made you a deal?" Regina asks huskily as she stalks closer to the blond.

Emma shakes her head "no" Regina smiles and wraps her arms around Emma's neck. "I cant pay you back? Not even sexual favors?"

"no" Emma says and unwraps Regina's arms from her and walks up stairs to take a shower. Regina sighs and goes into the kitchen to take a shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passes and Emma still refuses to forgive her parents. Regina hates seeing her love struggle like this but Emma wont budge.

Emma lays in bed tapping her bare foot on the mattress as she fills her head with loud heavy metal. She opens her eyes when she feels the bed dip.

Regina crawls over and lays her head on Emma's chest. "please don't try and change my mind." Emma mumbles not taking the head phones out.

Regina sighs and pulls the headphones out of Emma's ears. "my love I don't want to change your mind. I just cant keep watching you self destruct like this. I know you live for me and the kids but this is hurting you." She whispers

Emma sighs and sits up pushing Regina back on the bed and straddling her "babe I love them, I think I always will but she stole you from me for three months."

"sweetheart lets just have dinner without the kids with them, you can yell or scream and curse. Then we will come back here no matter what the outcome and I will reward you."

"what if I say no again?" Emma whispers and Regina leans up to kiss her lips lightly. "then the answers no."

Emma rolls off her lover and closes her eyes. Regina takes that as a no and curls up around her love trying to comfort her.

"ok" Emma's small voice comes out.

Regina's head snaps up. "what?"

"yes but only because of you." Emma whispers turning around and barryign her head in Regina's neck. Regina smiles and kisses Emma's head just holding her close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Emma and Regina walk up to the apartment door and Emma squeezes her hand tightly. Regina smiles reassuringly and takes Emma's face into her head into her hands and kisses her passionately.

Emma moans and pushes Regina back into the wall harshly. They slowly break apart when they hear a cough.

David and Snow stand in the doorway. Regina smiles taking Emma's hand and they walk into the apartment.

"good evening Snow, David." Regina says smiling as Emma rolls her eyes. Regina elbows Emma who rolls her eyes again like a three year old. "Hello"

Snow smiles at her daughter and motions them over to the table. Emma and Regina sit down on one side while Snow and David sit on the other side.

Emma stares at the food while Regina makes small talk with her mother. "how are you Emma?" Snow asks and Emma looks up at her.

"never been better." She says almost sarcastically making Regina hit her thigh with her foot. Snow smiles at Emma and opens her mouth to start what Emma knows is going to be 'the' conversation.

"Emma, Regina we are so sorry, we were wrong." Snow says and Emma just stares at her unfazed. "fine" Emma says and everyone looks at her.

"that's it? No yelling or screaming?" Snow says looking at her unbelievingly. "your not worth my yelling." Emma replies and Snow sighs.

"you betrayed me and my family. I trusted you. I have never trusted in anyone. But I thought for a few months that if anything happened to me that I could trust you to take care of my family." Emma says with a hallow voice that breaks Snows heart.

"Emma we don't except you to trust us again now. But we will work hard to regain your trust." Snow whispers never breaking eye contact with Emma.

Emma just nods before taking a bite of her food. Regina smiles and takes Emma's hand under the table. Emma thinks for a moment.

There are apologizing.

I need to end this for the kids and Regina.

I don't have to completely forgive them, but I need to do something.

"um David I don't know if you are busy. But the paperwork has been building up at the station and I could use some help." Emma says and David looks at her shocked before smiling.

"I would love to help you."

They all fall into conversation and Regina strokes her knee under the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was beginning to get worried about her girlfriend. Emma had been coming home late every night and slipping into bed next to the brunette. 

The mayor didn't comment when Emma said that she had a lot of work. But Regina noticed that Emma almost always had a faint perfume scent that wasn't hers. 

Three days later Emma comes into the mayors office one afternoon and walks past the secretary to Regina's office. 

"hey gorgeous" she said smirking at her girlfriend behind the large wooden desk. Regina looks up at her before going back to her papers. 

Emma frowns and walks over to the desk. She leans down to peck the older women but she turns and it lands on her cheek. 

"Ok what's going on?" Emma asks confused and Regina doesn't look up replying. "you haven't said twenty words together to me in a week and you come and go at all hours smelling like Reds perfume and your upset with me?" 

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks and Regina stands. "your cheating on me with the werewolf." Regina says and Emma's mouth falls open. 

"I'm not cheating on you! I don't even have time to be with you. I have been disowned by my parents twice for you. I spent two thousand dollars on a trip for me and you. I love you and our kids I would never cheat on you. And especially not with my best friend!"

Emma exclaims and Regina crosses her arms. "I don't have time for this right now." Regina says and Emma glares grabbing her wrist. 

"You don't to do that! You just accused me of cheating on you!" Emma snaps and Regina takes her wrist out of Emma's hand but doesn't turn around. 

"its not the first time you've cheated on me." Regina said instantly fealing bad for the low blow. She spins around but Emma is already backing out of the room. 

"Emma i-…" 

"don't Regina!" Emma says leaving the office. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx 

-(Regina)- 

I walk into the diner and over to the counter and sit down as Red walks out. "we need to talk" she says walking over and I raise an eyebrow. 

"I'm not going to let you hurt Emma like this. She isn't sleeping with me. you and the kids are everything to Emma. She would never purposely hurt you." Red says and Regina shakes her head. 

"you perfume has been on her for the past week." She says and Red sighs. "ok listen. Emma has been working on a surprise for the kids but she didn't want anyone to know. I have been helping her on it." Red explains and I look and her suspicious. 

"why wouldn't she tell me?" I ask and Red smiles. "she wants to do something on her own. She feels like the kids think you are the awesome parent and she knows you know more about kids and being a parent so she is insecure." Red explains and I sigh rubbing my forehead.

I swing the door to the station open and walk in. David looks up from his desk and smiles tiredly while putting his finger to his lips and nodding into the office.

I walk over and stand in the door. Emma has her back to me and is shouting in the phone. "I don't care! I am the sheriff in this freaking town and what I say on this goes! No it will be followed through! My kids go to that school and they will be protected to the fullest!"

I smile while knocking lightly on the door. She spins around glaring but it softens a bit when she lands on me.

She waves me in and I sit down on the edge of the desk waiting for her to finish. Her voice softens a bit as she finishes her conversation. When she finishes she turns and I put my and put to take hers but she moves over and closes the door.

"What are he doing here Regina? Making sure I'm not cheating?" She asks bitterly and I sigh. "Emma I'm sorry"

She raises her hand "Regina you don't trust me and that's clear."

"Emma I do-..." I say and she cuts me off. " no you don't, apparently I'm not doing something right as a girlfriend. You hurt me when you said that I had cheated before."

I jump up and wrap my arms around her neck tightly before kissing her lightly. She slides away from me and closer to the door. "I can't do this right now" she says and I feel tears in my eye.

She opens the door "are you breaking up with me?" I ask and she sighs "i need time to think. So for now...yes"

I move almost out of the office and stop next to her and rest my hand on her cheek. I lean in and brush my lips against hers lightly. "I love you Emma Swan" I whisper before leaving the office and walking past a concerned David.

-Emma-

I watch Regina leave and as soon as she is gone I break down. I feel the tears run down my face and I shove everything off my desk and kick the walls.

"Em?" I hear David and wipe my face roughly. "Not right now David" I snap falling into my office chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Regina-

It's been a week and Emma moved all of her clothes and stuff into the guest room that first night. Emma has barley said two words to me. She gets up before us and gets home late.

I miss her so much but I am giving her the space she said she wanted. I hear my office door open and look up to see Snow.

"I really don't have time right now Snow." I say and she walks over and sits down in the chair in front of me.

"I know Emma broke up with you" she says and my head snaps up. "Thank you for opening up that wound" I reply coldly.

"Regina what happened?" She asks and I sigh pushing my papers away. "She was coming home at all hours and barley talking to me. She smelled like perfume and it wasn't mine or hers... So I accused her of cheating on me."

Snow stares at me shocked. "I regret it and would do anything for her to forgive me. But the terror was there. I was thrown back into when she had lost her memory and cheated on me."

Snow sighs and pats my hand "she will come around Regina. She loves you and would never do that to you."

I wipe a stray tear and go back to my papers. "If you need Emma, I don't know where she is. She hasn't spoken to me in a week."

"I will find her." Snow says before leaving the office.

-Emma-

"Emma grace swan!" I hear snow call and I wince at the tone and the use of my full name. A moment later she comes into the office and I look up.

"Snow" I say and she comes around the desk and pulls me up by my wrist. I jerk my wrist from her and rub it.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" I ask and she rests her hands on my arms.

"You need to forgive Regina and move on." She says and I blink a couple of times. She can't be serious.

"Are you kidding me. You don't want me with her." I says and she sighs. "A couple of months ago you were hurt and I didn't do the right thing to protect your family. But this time I am. You love Regina and she loves you. She makes you a better person and it's not even debatable that you make her better." Snow says and I look her over for lies before nodding slowly.

"Your right" snow smiles brightly "of course I am, I'm your mom." She says and I roll my eyes hugging her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxs 

I come into the kitchen later that night and see a note on the counter. 

-Regina, Take the kids to stay with Red and meet me at the diner. –Emma 

I flip it over and look at it but obey sighing. Maybe I could finally see my Emma and apologize… if I can get her to be my Emma again. 

I walk upstairs and decide to dress to empress Emma. If I have to grovel it will be easier if I look hot. I grab the only pair of jeans I own and slip them on before a nice shirt and redoing my make up. 

I drop the kids off and go over to the diner. I open the door and walk in. there is nobody in here and the table are pulled away except one in the center of the diner with a white table cloth and candle. There are little tea lights around and white lights strung up all around the walls. 

"Hey pretty girl" I hear and turn to see Emma leaning against the door from with two glasses of wine. "Emma I am so sorry-…" I start but stop and look at her. 

"What did you say?" I ask and she laughs as she walks over and hands me a glass kissing my cheek. "I said… hey pretty girl." 

I stare at her shocked. "wait so you still want to be with me?" I ask and she smiles moving some hair out of my face. 

"come here." She whispers taking my hand and sitting me down at the table. A moment later music starts playing and she walks over smirking. 

Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes  
We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Wouldn't last a single day  
I'd probably just fade away  
Without you, I'd lose my mind  
Before you ever came along  
I was livin' life all wrong  
Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Crazy girl

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately,  
I love you like

Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy

Emma takes my hand and stands me up as she walks over to her seat. She sits down and sits me on her lap. 

"Listen I understand that you are worried but you don't have to be. I'm not going to leave you or cheat on you." She whispers tracing my face with her finger. 

"I trust you. I'm sorry" I whisper and she smiles before kissing me lightly. "now do you want some food?" she asks picking up a piece of warm bread and putting it in my mouth. 

"is this what you have been doing?" I ask when I swallow and she smiles while nodding.

"But Red told me you were doing something for the kids." 

Emma laughs "well even Red knows better then to ruin one of my surprises." Emma says and I kiss her lightly. 

"Red taught me how to make spaghetti and garlic bread." She says and I smile brightly at her. she went all out for this date. 

I take her face in my hands and plant little kisses all over her face. "I am so in love with you." I say and she smiles. "I love you to gorgeous. Now lets eat." She says and I sot down on my side. 

After we eat she walks over and takes my hand standing me up "will you dance with me babe?" she asks and I nod as she pulls me on the dance floor. 

I wrap my arms around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder. We sway back and forth to the sappy love song she choose. 

After a few minutes the song changes. 

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Say you will  
Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally showed her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Say you will  
Marry me 

I look up and see Emma looking down at me. she pulls back and kneels down on the ground. I cover my mouth with my hand. 

"so what do you say pretty girl? Marry me?" she asks and I nod not trusting my voice as the tears fall down my face. 

She stand smiling and slips the ring on before kissing me deeply. "I am so happy right now I might die" she says and I laugh. 

"you better not die, we just got engaged." I say and she smiles. I wrap my arms around her waist and she just rocks me back and forth. 

"I love you Emma Swan" 

"I love you to Regina Mills-Swan"


End file.
